


The Order of the Silver Phoenix

by Kitabug



Category: Original Work, The Order of the Silver Phoenix
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitabug/pseuds/Kitabug
Summary: It is the year 2088 ten years after the Fifth World War, the world was still in shambles from the twelve-year long World War, and everyone was trying hard to rebuild their country, homes, and lives. However, fifteen years ago in 2074, the people found that the wartime activity of the biological weapon ‘gray inferno’ created a new generation of children with unique powers and abilities. They called them the ‘Silver Phoenix Children’.These children worried the people. Scared and worried for the people’s well-being they created a home for the Silver Phoenix Children. Gathering all the ones they could get, they confined them away from the rest of the community. Luckily, the children had some people that saw this as an opportunity in creating a new system of law.As the years passed, and so to understand them better the children born to these rare and dangerous abilities were studied and helped. Once the child had complete control of their abilities, they were trained, becoming stronger and more in control of their growing power. Soon they were accepted as part of the community, now known as the SPO ‘Silver Phoenix Order’. Their job was in keeping order in the now havocked world of the year 2088.





	1. Chapter 1

“I do not know about you sometimes, Kurt. If you would have been thinking straight, you would have known the building was structurally unstable to be using your power in there.” A girl of her late teens scolded as they walked into the SPO lounge. 

Nonchalantly, Kurt Bandfield an 18-year-old male with shoulder-length jet-black hair walked in behind the girl. He had a thin but tone frame that hid the fact he was exceedingly strong. His abilities were the elements of fire and metal. 

“I am out to catch the delinquent not worry about what is destroyed in the process, Lilith.” Kurt retorted as his eerie grey-blue eyes gleamed and his wayward smile beamed across his face. 

Lilith Draper a 17-year-old female with long milky brown hair spun around grabbing Kurt by his jacket lifting him slightly from the floor, her hazel-green eyes gave a radiant glow. 

“Listen to me jerk! If you are going out on a mission with me, you play it by my rules!” 

Lilith then pushed Kurt back into a chair as it slid across the floor. Lilith was one of the first children brought to the Order by her parents. She was barely two years old and already her powers were more than most children twice her age. She was a real handful for the SPO, but once she was in control of her abilities there was not much that stood in her way. She also had the ability of the elements wielding the earth and water to her needs and will. 

“Lilith…” An older voice consoled. 

Lilith turned quickly seeing Seth Masters, the Chairmen and founder of the SPO walk into the lounge. He was older than they were, somewhere in his late 30’s Lilith guessed. He was tall, tan skin, and devilishly handsome, his long dark brown hair he wore pulled back into a ponytail, as his wire-framed glasses complemented his soft brown eyes. His accord was a white leisure suit, black collarless shirt, and white dress shoes. 

He casually walked toward Lilith with his hands in his pockets. “That’s no way to treat a subordinate,” Seth told her. 

“Subordinate my ass!” Kurt exclaimed getting to his feet, “I am no subordinate of that bitches!” 

Lilith turned as she growled, gritting her teeth. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Why do you two have such a hard time getting along? Lilith is such a sweet girl; and you Kurt, seem to bring the animal out in her,” Seth told them. 

Kurt turned slightly sliding his hands in his pockets as he sarcastically replied. “Uhh… sweet you say.” 

“I am not going back out with him. If there is a mission you need me for, you had better find someone else to go with me. I am not putting up with his cocky attitude of thinking he is God,” Lilith said. 

“But Lilith you and Kurt are our strongest here. You know we only send you two out together if it is a must,” Seth explained to her. 

“I do not care, Mr. Masters. Today was the last straw,” Lilith retorted storming away from him. 

“Lilith, I will be expecting a full report on my desk by tonight,” Seth told her as he watched her stomp out of the lounge. 

“And believe me. You will have it…” Lilith said walking around the corner into the hall. 

Seth turned to look at Kurt as he also was walking from the lounge. “Same goes for you as well.” 

“Yeah yeah…” Kurt replied. 

\--- 

Later that day, Lilith was in her room typing out her report on the mission as she heard a knock at her door. 

“Who is it?” Lilith called out. 

“It’s me, Lilly.” 

“Come in, Rivers.” 

Just then, Lilith’s door slid open, as Henry Rivers, a 19-year-old male walked into the room. He was about Lilith’s height making him about five feet and eight or nine inches tall, he had short warm blond hair and brown eyes and the sweetest smile Lilith ever saw. She and Henry were brought to the SPO at the same time growing up to be the best of friends. Henry, however, hates his first name so everyone there called him Rivers. 

“I brought you something,” Rivers said with a smile. 

“What is that, Rivers?” Lilith asked. 

He lowered his hand in front of her as she typed away at her report, an adorable black mouse sat up in his hand looking at her. 

“Awww…” Lilith said raising her hand for him to climb on. She giggled slightly as he ran up her arm to her shoulder. 

“His name is Jack,” Rivers said sitting on the corner of her bed. 

“He is so cute Rivers, but I didn’t know they had names like us.” 

Rivers laughed. “They don’t. Jack told me that he belonged to a little boy, and that is what he named him.” 

“He _used_ to belong?” Lilith questioned. 

“Yes, sadly the little boy died, and his mother set Jack loose in the streets,” Rivers explained. 

“That’s sad…” Lilith replied taking Jack from her shoulder. She lightly rubbed Jack between the ears with her fingertip, “Well little guy you have a home once more. I will take good care of you now.” 

Jack sat up in her hand looking at her as he started squeaking in a series of different tones of squeaks, Lilith started to giggle. 

“Sorry little guy I do not understand,” Lilith said looking over at Rivers. “What did he say?” 

“He says he is happy to be here, and he thinks you are very sweet. He also thanks you for taking him in, and he said he will be a good friend to you.” 

Lilith shook her head looking at Rivers. “I’ll never get uses to you being able to talk to animals. It really freaks me out when you tell me what they say.” 

Rivers laughed loudly. “Then why do you ask?” 

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, I guess I am just curious.” 

“Curiosity kills the cat--” 

“However, satisfaction brought him back,” a familiar voice said cutting Rivers off. 

Lilith and Rivers looked toward the door as Jack ran up Lilith’s arm hiding in her hair. 

“What do you want, Kurt?” Lilith asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Did you forget how to knock?” Rivers asked as he stood from the bed. 

“The door was open,” Kurt replied as he rested against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. 

“The door is always open when I am in Lilly’s room with her. The last thing we need is people thinking stupid thoughts because we are behind a closed door together,” Rivers informed Kurt. 

Kurt lifted from his resting position as he lowered his arms to his side. He casually walked into Lilith’s room toward them. 

“Well now, we do not need people thinking things like that about the SPO’s greatest assets,” Kurt said stopping next to Lilith touching her hair as he ran his fingers through the ends. “Now would we, Lilly?” 

Lilith went to pull away from him as Kurt quickly pulled his hand away. 

“SHIT! What the Hell do you have in your hair woman… Needles?!” Kurt exclaimed. 

Lilith looked at Kurt’s hand as blood rose to the surface of his fingertip. 

“Keep your hands off her, or next time **_I_** will bite you,” Rivers told Kurt as he reached for Jack on Lilith’s shoulder. 

Jack ran up Rivers arm to his shoulder as Kurt growled, “I should have known it was one of your pests!” 

Kurt walked away from Lilith and Rivers as he retorted, “Get dressed, Lilith. Masters is sending us back out.” 

Lilith got quickly to her feet. “I told Masters I --” 

“Don’t worry. Your loser boyfriend is going with us,” Kurt said cutting her off as he turned looking at them. 

“You’re the loser, Kurt,” Lilith told him. 

“And I am not her boyfriend!” Rivers replied. 

Kurt smiled his wayward smile. “But you want to be.” 

Kurt walked from the room as his words trailed behind him, “Masters said we leave in fifteen minutes. I would hurry if I were you.” 

Lilith growled clinching her fist. “Grrr… he is such an asshole.” 

“I could think of a better word,” Rivers said handing Jack to Lilith. “Well get dressed. I will meet you in the briefing room.” 

Lilith nodded as she watched Rivers leave the room, closing the door behind him. Quickly and gently, Lilith sat Jack down on her desk. 

“I don’t know if you can understand me, Jack, but I have to go out for a while,” Lilith told the little mouse. 

Lilith looked around the room when she saw a half-empty tissue box. She went to it quickly pulling the remaining tissues out leaving about six or seven tissues in the box. She then went back to her desk sitting it on its side behind Jack. 

“There, a nice new bed for you.” 

Jack looked over his shoulder and then scurried inside the box. 

“I want you to be good while I am gone, and I will bring you back some goodies.” 

Jack peeked out of the box at her as he squeaked a few times. To Lilith, it sounded as if he said he would be at his best for her. 

She smiled. “Good boy, I am counting on you.” 

Lilith then turned to make her way to her closet grabbing a black with a silver trim double-breasted uniform jacket and a pair of black pants throwing them to the beds surface. She then went to her chest of drawers grabbing a pair of knit black socks and a pale gray t-shirt. Getting dressed quickly she finally sat to the bed pulling on her black boots and slipping her gloves into her pockets. She then got up walking to the mirror as she watched herself fight with the remaining buttons on her jacket to button them. 

“I hate these new stupid jackets. Why didn’t they get us something different?” Lilith complained, “Grrr! Damn these stupid hidden buttons!” 

Lilith turned to look at the clock as she noticed she had five minutes to get to the briefing room. 

“Forget it, forget it, _forget it_ …” Lilith said all frustrated, grabbing her pass and running out the door. “Rivers can button them for me.” 

\--- 

Lilith walked into the briefing room with a few minutes to spare as she headed toward Rivers. He was standing in front of the briefing desk with his back to her. Rivers, hearing the door close, look to see who was walking in; seeing Lilith all a mess and quickly making her way toward him. He turned around chuckling with a slight smile. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Rivers questioned quietly straightening her jacket and buttoning the last few buttons. 

“I hate these stupid new jackets. Why do they have to have so many buttons?” Lilith complained at a whisper. 

“Turn,” Rivers said. 

Lilith turned as Rivers pulled at her jackets edge and smoothed the wrinkles on the shoulders. She then felt Rivers come close to her ear as he whispered, “You should have asked for snaps.” 

Lilith quickly turned to look at Rivers as he showed her the snaps on his jacket. 

“They did not tell me there were snaps,” Lilith grumbled. 

Rivers chuckled as the door opened and Kurt walked in the room. 

“There goes the neighborhood,” Lilith said glaring at Kurt. She then turned, standing at ease in front of the briefing desk as Rivers joined her. 

Just as Kurt was about to say something, the Chairmen walked in through the back door of the briefing room. 

“Well I see you all made it in time,” Seth told them taking a seat at the desk. 

Kurt stepped up next to Lilith as the three of them replied, “Yes Sir.” 

“Well I am sure the three of you are wondering the reason I am sending you out together,” Seth questioned. 

“Yes Sir,” they replied. 

Seth opened a file on the desk as he picked it up turning it to face them as he asked, “Do you remember this guy, Lilith, Rivers?” 

“Yes Sir,” they confirmed looking at the file. 

“Well he is up to his destructive antics again,” Seth told them. “About thirty minutes ago he destroyed a building on North 42nd Street. Apparently, he and another guy were fighting, and things got out of control. He set the whole building ablaze, and it did not help that his earth ability brought the place crumbling down.” 

“And what do you wish us to do with him?” Kurt asked. 

“Bring him here. He needs to be reformed, so he can start working with us,” Seth told them. 

“What?!” Lilith exclaimed. “But Seth, he refused to come here the last run in Rivers and I had with him.” 

“Yes, I know. However, that was over six months ago. Maybe he has reconsidered since then. I have been monitoring him since then, and he has had it pretty hard out there on the streets. Plus, he is much too powerful to be running around,” Seth informed her. 

“If he is so powerful then why is he running free, why was he not put behind bars six months ago?” Kurt asked. 

“He was too strong for me and Rivers to bring in,” Lilith retorted gritting her teeth. 

Kurt chuckled. “You mean there is someone out there stronger than our Princess.” 

Lilith shot Kurt a dirty look as she sarcastically replied, “Yes, God wannabe. There is someone out there stronger then I. FYI his fire wielding abilities are stronger than yours. SO HA!” 

Kurt looked back at Seth with narrowed eyes. “No one’s fire abilities are stronger than mine.” 

“You will soon find out,” Lilith sneered, slowly looking back at Seth. 

“He wields a blue flame. Yours is red,” Rivers said adding to Kurt’s rage. 

Kurt looked around Lilith at Rivers as he growled. “He’s inexperienced street trash. He can never top the control and strength I have with mine.” 

“I would not bet on that,” Lilith said making matters worse. 

Kurt, now in a rage, clinches his fist as his eyes begin to glow red. 

“Alright, knock it off you two,” Seth told them. “I need this guy brought in in one piece, and if you keep at Kurt like this you will end up bringing him in in a dozen.” 

“Yes Sir,” Rivers and Lilith replied trying not to laugh. 

“I want the three of you at your best tonight while out there,” Seth said looking over at Kurt. “Which means you listen to Lilith and restrain yourself if she orders you to.” 

“Yes Sir,” The three of them replied. 

“Get out there and go get this guy,” Seth ordered. 

The three of them turned to leave the room as Seth gave them his usual blessing. “Be safe, and may God be with you.” 

Lilith looked over her shoulder as she smiled giving a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lilith, Rivers, and Kurt walked along 42nd street they finally came to the building, which was in question. The people, police, ambulances, and fire trucks blocked the street. Quickly and quietly, they made their way to the other side of the commotion. 

Walking a little farther, Kurt asked, “Are you sure they saw him over here?” 

Lilith looked around. “Yes, Kurt that is what they told me.” 

“We are never going to find him. We have been out here for over an hour,” Kurt complained looking at Rivers. “Have you heard anything back from your pests yet?” 

Rivers glared at Kurt as he heard a set of wings behind him. Rivers turned holding up his arm, as a large black Raven landed on it. 

Lilith turned watching Rivers communicate with the Raven as the Raven opened his wings and flew away. 

“Did he find him?” Lilith questioned. 

“Yes, he is in the alley, the next street over,” Rivers said. 

Kurt took off without them as he yelled back, “Come on, let’s get this night over with.” 

Lilith shook her head as she and Rivers took off after Kurt. 

“I swear if I had half a brain, I would let him get his ass handed to him tonight,” Lilith growled as they ran along. 

Rivers laughed as he ran beside her. “See now that is a sad part here. Even if you had half a brain you still would not let that happen.” 

“Yeah yeah do not remind me,” Lilith retorted as they watched Kurt round the corner into the alley. 

Lilith and Rivers were drawing closer to the alley as flames of blue shot from the alleyway. 

Lilith and Rivers covered their faces with their arms as Lilith yelled, “KURT!” 

Just then, someone ran from the alley. 

“There he is!” Rivers exclaimed. 

Lilith quickly dropped to her knees placing her hands to the ground. The earth shook beneath them as a massive wall obstructed the runaway’s path. He turned as they could only see his eyes as they glow a brilliant green. Just then, a flame of blue shot their way. 

“RIVERS, LOOK OUT!” Lilith yelled as she stepped in front of him. 

Lilith raised her arms quickly as a cylinder of water surrounded her and Rivers, extinguishing the flame. Dropping her arms, the water rained to the ground as she heard a laugh and watched their runaway walk toward them. 

“So it is you? I thought I would never see you again,” the runaway told her. 

“Well I am back,” Lilith said. 

“That’s good. I kinda missed you,” the runaway replied. 

Lilith taken aback by his words watched as he walked closer. “Why is that?” Lilith questioned. 

The runaway laughed again as he stopped a few feet from them in the darkness. “You’re the only one that has ever stopped my flame.” 

“And that is a good thing in your eyes?” Rivers retorted. 

“Sure, that means I have competition in this God forsaken world,” the runaway confirmed. 

“What did you do to our friend?” Lilith asked. 

The runaway chuckled raising his hand to the back of his head. “Oh him, he is alive. He is a fire wielder if he could not handle that little hit, he needs to hang it up.” 

“You’re coming with us!” Rivers exclaimed. 

“ _Oh, I am_? And may I ask by whose power you are making this happen with?” the runaway asked. 

“By mine!” Kurt growled as he stepped out behind his group. 

Lilith and Rivers quickly looked over their shoulders as he stammered from the alley. 

“Kurt, you are in no shape,” Lilith ordered. 

“Stay out of it, Lilith! I owe him one,” Kurt retorted. 

“So your name is Lilith? I like it, it’s very sexy. May I call you Lilly? That sounds even sexier.” the runaway grinned. 

Rivers turned glaring at the runaway as Rivers eyes glow a dark yellow. 

“Oh wow! I think I hit a nerve. Oh well, my name is Damian, Damian Burns,” the runaway told Lilith. 

The group looked at him as Damian chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know it’s kinda ironic how I am a flame wielder and my last name is Burns. God sure does have a great sense of humor,” Damian responded. He slowly stepped out into the light as Lilith saw him in the full moonlight. 

He looked to be Rivers or Kurt’s age. He had broad shoulders and a broad chest that shown well in his sleeveless and half-buttoned shirt. Lilith watched him as he walked toward them; she noticed he was extremely fit, and every inch of his body showed that. 

“ _He is tall, a good six feet_ ,” Lilith thought. 

He still walked toward them. His green eyes sparkled as his short messy, and spiky red hair blew softly in the wind; his face was gentle but held a masculine feature. He stopped just a few feet from Lilith and Rivers. 

“So you going to let me and--. I am sorry what did you say his name was?” Damian asked as he looked Kurt’s way. 

Lilith looked over at Kurt slumped over on the sidewalk. “His name is Kurt, and no I am not going to let you fight him. He is in no shape.” 

Damian shrugged his shoulders. “Well then, I guess the fun is over. _Unless_ …” Damian looked at Lilith rubbing his chin. 

“I do not think so, jerk!” Rivers exclaimed shoving his arm between Damian and Lilith. 

Damian looked at Rivers. “Aww, come on I will not hurt her. In fact, I will take really good care of her. I will even have her back before morning.” 

Damian had a look in his eyes Rivers did not like, and the look was far from the impression of wanting to fight. Rivers got an appalled look on his face as he shoved his hand into Damian’s chest stepping between Damian and Lilith. 

“Back off, asshole! Lilith is not that kind of girl,” Rivers informed him. 

“Too bad! We could have had a lot of fun,” Damian told him looking over Rivers shoulder at Lilith. 

Seeing his interest in her, Lilith decided to attempt something a little different in trying to get him back to the SPO. “I’ll tell you _what_. If you come back with us _maybe_ there is _something,_ I can do for you,” Lilith told Damian. 

Rivers turned quickly looking at her taken aback at her statement and her actions. Her actions were flirtatious and forthcoming. 

“ _Oh yeah_! And what might that be?” Damian asked in a sultry tone. 

“Let’s leave that a surprise until we get there,” Lilith told him with a coy smile. 

Damian stood there thinking for a few seconds as he watched Lilith. Finally, he replied. “Alright, I will go with you. However, you better make this worth my while.” 

Lilith turned seductively lifting her hand to her hair, flipping it over her shoulder she then started walking away. “ _Oh, I will_ ,” Lilith said looking over her shoulder at him. 

Rivers shook his head, he wondered what got into Lilith, and what she was trying to prove or do. He then watched as she lifted her phone from her pocket. Knowing what was going to happen next, Rivers went to get Kurt, so they could leave. 

“What’s going on?” Kurt questioned as he cringed in pain. 

Rivers looked down at Kurt, he was pretty beaten up for just taking one blast from Damian. His left eye was closed, and he had a terrible gash above it. Rivers also noticed Kurt was holding his left arm close to him. He lifted him slowly placing his arm around Kurt’s waist and wrapping Kurt’s right arm over his neck. 

“Is your arm hurt?” Rivers asked him. 

Kurt looked up at Damian as he watched him walk up to Lilith. “Yeah, thanks to that asshole,” Kurt retorted as he used Rivers’ help to sustain. 

Rivers watched Lilith and Damian walking ahead of them as he heard Damian laugh, acting all cool with Lilith at his side. 

Rivers then looked back at Kurt. “Well our ride is coming so hang tight. We will get you to the infirmary once we are home.” 

Kurt cringed as they walked to the main street for pick up. 

\--- 

Once on the main street, they waited a few seconds when they saw a silver Limo rounded the corner. 

“Here comes our ride,” Rivers told them. 

“Good I do not think I can stand here much longer,” Kurt winced. 

The car pulled up to them as Lilith opened the door for Rivers and Kurt. Motioning for Damian she gestured to get in the car. 

“Ladies first…” Damian insisted. 

Lilith nodded climbing in the car, Damian climbing in behind her. He then closed the door behind them as the car then pulled away. The ride was a little tense as Rivers and Kurt sat across from Lilith and Damian. Damian watched as Rivers unsnapped his jacket and the outer breast cover fell to his chest. Rivers pulled at his collar, loosening it. Damian then looked over at Lilith as she sat looking out the window beside her. He looked her up and down as she sat there. 

“So…” Damian finally spoke breaking the silence. 

Everyone looked at Damian. 

“Wow, I have never had that happen,” Damian said with a smile. “Makes me feel kinda important with all eyes on me.” 

“If you were not going to say something, _shut your mouth_ ,” Kurt growled. 

“Kurt…” Lilith scolded softly. 

Damian looked back at Lilith. “So are you their commander?” 

Lilith shook her head. “Not really, I am what they call a Team Leader. I am a higher ranked Team Leader than them, but in my eyes, we are equals.” 

“Yeah, how do they determine who qualifies for what?” Damian asked, resting his arm on the back of the seat behind Lilith. 

Rivers’ eyes widened at Damian’s boldness. 

“The level of one's abilities and powers determines that,” Lilith replied. 

“And what level are you guys?” Damian asked not speaking to anyone in particular. 

“Well, they rank us from one to five,” Lilith replied. 

“Five being the highest,” Damian questioned. 

“Yes,” Lilith continued. “Rivers and Kurt are four--” 

Damian interrupted Lilith as he chuckled. “And you are a five, right? So what does that really mean?” Damian asked, looking at Lilith. 

“It means she has full control of her final release, and Kurt and I have the final release, but not full control yet,” Rivers said butting in the conversation. 

Damian looked at Rivers as he nodded. He then looked back at Lilith. “So what is this?” Damian asked, touching Lilith’s armband. 

“It’s the identity symbol for the SPO, you jackass!” Kurt growled. 

Damian looked sharply at Kurt. “I know that, crab ass!” 

“Alright you two,” Lilith retorted. 

Damian looked back at Lilith. “Why a silver Phoenix? Are you that proud of your freakish abilities?” 

Lilith got a perturbed look on her face, as she looked away from Damian. 

“Sorry did not mean to hit a nerve with you,” Damian replied. 

“I had no choice to be born this way, our four-fathers made sure of that,” Lilith said looking back at Damian. “And yes, I am proud of my freakish abilities. I have something no one else has. I have come a long way in controlling them and making myself stronger. To me, this symbol represents the pride of the Silver Phoenix Children and reminds me of the trials, and tribulations we have endured to get where we are today. The SPO has given us a place to belong, and for that. Yes, I am proud to be what I am.” 

Damian looked down at the armband; the Silver Phoenix that sat on a black background with a silver oval shape shimmered in the faint moonlight. 

“I guess the SPO is not such a bad place after all,” Damian replied as he looked up smiling at Lilith. 

“It has never done me wrong. They are my family, and if it were not for them…” Lilith paused looking back out the car window. “I am afraid of where I might be today.” Lilith’s tone was solemn, as she sat not speaking again for the remainder of the ride. 

After a few minutes, the car slowed and finally came to a stop as Damian looked out at the towering white building lined with windows that sat before them. 

“I guess we’re here?” 

“Yes,” Lilith replied opening the door getting out. 

The others followed as they walked in, Lilith and Damian headed to Seth Masters office as Rivers headed to the infirmary with Kurt. 

“Let me know how Kurt is doing when they get done with him,” Lilith informed him as she turned to watch them walk off. 

Rivers said nothing as he nodded walking away with Kurt. She knew Rivers was upset as she shook her head looking at Damian. 

“Come on, someone is waiting to meet you.” 

\--- 

Once at Masters’ Office door, Lilith knocked waiting for a response. 

“Come in, Lilly.” 

“So they do call you Lilly,” Damian said with a sly smile. 

“Just get inside,” Lilith retorted opening the door and giving him a light push in the office. 

Damian walked in as Lilith walked in behind him. She stood at attention in front of Seth. “I have brought in the assailant as ordered, Sir.” 

“Take it easy, Lilly you are going to pop a vessel,” Seth told her. “Why so uptight? You were certainly not this uptight when you all left.” 

“It is nothing, Sir. I will deal with it after I am off duty,” Lilith replied. 

Seth shrugged his shoulders. “Alright then, if you do not want to talk about it. Have a seat you two,” Seth told them. 

Damian and Lilith took a seat in front of Seth’s desk as Seth looked down at a document laying there. 

“Well now…” Seth said looking up at Damian, “You have quite a record Mr. Burns. It goes back to the age of--” 

“Eleven…” Damian replied cutting Seth off. 

Seth looked down at the file. “Yes, I have to say the cops have wanted you for some time now,” Seth said looking back up at Damian. “And so has the SPO.” 

“Yeah, what about it? A guy has to live don’t he?” 

“Don’t you think there are better ways to live?” Seth asked. 

“What? Like this, in the lap of luxury?” 

Seth chuckled. “This is far from luxury, son, but I am sure it is nicer than living on the streets.” 

“I like where I live, and I am happy with my life,” Damian retorted. 

Seth folded his hands setting them on his desk in front of him. “Yes, well I am sure after tonight’s little fiasco on 42nd street your living arrangements are going to change dramatically.” 

Damian sat up in his chair as Lilith stood placing her hand to his shoulder keeping him in his seat. 

“Damian, you cannot run in here. There are over 250 SPC in this building and over 70 SPO members, all of them very powerful. You will not make it out of here in one piece,” Lilith explained to him. 

Damian chuckled as he sat back in his chair again. “I guess I have no choice then, but to sit here and listen.” 

“I can make this all go away, Damian,” Seth told him grabbing Damian’s attention. 

“I am guessing it’s by coming to work for you and the SPO?” Damian questioned. 

“The SPO is not that bad of a place. It beats the holding cell you will be placed in,” Seth conveyed. 

“I have been in the holding cells at the police station. I have blasted right out of them,” Damian confessed. 

“Our holding cells are nothing like the police stations. They can hold Lilith, and she cannot escape. And I am sure you are aware of her strength,” Seth informed him. 

“Not to mention, you are fitted with a personal limiter that diminishes your abilities,” Lilith stated. 

Damian looked at Lilith and then Seth as he sighed deeply. “So if I join you, all of my crimes will be erased?” 

Seth nodded. “Yes, all of them. You will start anew like nothing ever happened. However, if you do join you have to live and abide by our laws of the SPO.” 

“What else?” Damian questioned. 

Seth smiled with a nod when he saw he was getting somewhere with Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth continued as he told Damian. “Well, you will have a job. This means money in your pocket at all times and that amount increases as your rank does,” Seth told him. 

“What about living conditions?” Damian asked. 

“You have two choices there. You can live off the SPO grounds in the community, or you can have room and board here. No matter where you live, here, or in the community you have full access to the SPO’s pool, training area, weight area, playing fields, and so on, and so forth,” Seth explained. 

“So I can live here free of charge?” Damian questioned. 

“Not exactly, you will have duties. The place does not keep itself clean. We have people that cook and they clean the kitchen area for us, but we have to keep the rest of the place clean, including our rooms,” Lilith told him. 

“Can I have a room next to Lilly?” Damian asked. 

Lilith got a shocked look on her face as she quickly remembered an empty room next to hers. She started shaking her head inconspicuously as she looked at Seth. 

Seth smiled a sly grin as he replied, “Why yes you can. There is an empty room next to her if I remember correctly. Isn’t that right, Lilly?” 

Lilith dropped her head with a heavy sigh as she replied, “Yes, there is.” 

Seth looked away from Lilith as he asked, “Well Damian, what do you think?” 

“What about my abilities?” Damian asked. 

“You will be trained to control them better. From what I understand, your earth ability is very weak, and your fire ability is off the chart. I am sure with the help of Lilly and Kurt they can get you right where you need to be with them,” Seth explained to him. 

“Great, I like that idea,” Damian replied looking over at Lilith. 

“So I guess it is a deal?” Seth asked. 

Damian stood to his feet offering his hand to Seth. “Mr. Masters you now have a new member of the SPO.” 

Seth stood smiling as he shook Damian’s hand. “That’s good to hear. I will have everything taken care of first thing in the morning for you,” Seth concluded. “Lilith?” Seth then looked at her. 

Lilith stood looking at Seth. 

“Take Damian around to Fitting for his uniform and ID card and do not forget his key pass for his room,” Seth reminded her. 

“Yes Sir,” Lilith replied. 

“Let’s see, is there anything I am forgetting?” Seth responded as he stood thinking for a few seconds, “Oh yes, is there anything you need from your home now?” 

“Yeah, there are a few things I would like to have from there,” Damian confessed. 

“Alright then. Lilith, you will accompany Damian t--” 

“But tomorrow is my day off, and I have plans with Dyana!” Lilith exclaimed cutting Seth off. 

“Damian cannot get back into the SPO if someone from here is not with him. His ID will not be completed until later in the day,” Seth reminded Lilith looking her way slightly displeased. 

“Then send someone else,” Lilith retorted. 

“He seems to be more comfortable with you at his side. Plus, this is not a request, Lilith,” Seth confirmed. 

Lilith sighed. “Yes Sir.” 

Seth looked back at Damian offering his hand to him. “Welcome to the Silver Phoenix Order, Damian.” 

“Thank you, Sir and I will not let you down,” Damian told him as they shook hands. 

“Well then, off you two go. I am sure Lilith will take good care of you,” Seth told them as they walked to the door. 

Lilith opened the door as she heard Damian reply. “ _I am sure she will_.” 

Lilith looked over her shoulder at Damian as he had a sly grin on his face. 

\--- 

After going to get Damian’s key card for his new room, they headed over to the Fitting and ID room. Lilith waited in the hall for Damian hoping to see Rivers so to find out how Kurt was. After a few minutes standing there, Lilith slid down the wall in a squatting position. She folded her arms over her knees resting her chin to her arms. Just then, she heard footsteps coming her way. She looked up seeing Rivers quickly coming toward her, the look on his face was not a pleased look. She quickly got to her feet. 

“Is Kurt alright?” Lilith asked slightly worried. She placed her hands on Rivers forearms. 

Insisting to know, he pulled away as he retorted, “What the hell do you think you were doing tonight? Last time I checked flirting with the assailant was not part of the protocol.” 

Lilith looked confused as she replied, “What…” 

“Do not what me! You know exactly what I am talking about,” He mocked her words from that night. “ _‘If you come back with us maybe there is something I can do for you’_. You knew what he was looking for, and you led him on,” Rivers said, the sound of his voice laced with jealousy and anger. 

“I had to do something to get him back here,” Lilith replied. 

“Really! Now that you have him here are you going to put out for him?!” Rivers retorted. 

Lilith reacted before she knew what happened as she slapped Rivers across the face. The slap echoed through the hall. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Lilith yelled, “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT, LET ALONE SAY IT!” 

Rivers placed his hand over his blazing red cheek, his eyes were wide. He, himself, could not believe he said that to Lilith. 

“IN ALL THESE YEARS WE HAVE KNOWN ONE ANOTHER! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT TO ME!” 

In the midst of Lilith yelling, Damian walked from the Fitting/ID room. He looked at Rivers seeing the bright red handprint across his face. Rivers was trying hard to apologize, but Lilith would not let him get a word in edgewise. Lilith sharply turned looking over at Damian the look on her face was as if the fury of Hell itself raised from below, up into her. 

“ARE YOU DONE?!” She yelled at him. 

“Uhh… yeah,” Damian spoke carefully. 

“Good then let’s go!” Lilith exclaimed. 

Lilith grabbed Damian’s forearm and marched away from Rivers. 

“Lilly, please,” Rivers called to her. 

“Go away, Rivers! Right now, I would rather spend time with Kurt then you!” Lilith barked at him. 

“Oooouch, that was harsh,” Damian said quietly. 

“ _Kurt?_ ” Rivers said sadly lowering his head looking at the floor, “I really upset her.” 

Lilith pulled Damian behind her for some extent as she grumbled aloud about Rivers and the conflict between them. Finally, Damian stopped walking jerking her to a stop as well. 

Lilith turned to look at him. “What are you doing?! We are not there yet!” 

Damian looked at her, she still looked just as mad as before. “So you two have been friends for a long time, huh?” 

“What’s it to you?! You’re the cause of this!” Lilith exclaimed. 

“I am sorry. I did not mean to cause conflict between you two,” Damian told her. 

Lilith paced the floor in front of him when she suddenly stopped and started to cry. She drew her hand to her forehead. 

“It is not your fault, Damian. I should not be blaming you. It is all on me, I did this. I was acting like a whore trying to get you to come with us and it upset Rivers,” Lilith confided in him. 

Damian laughed touching her shoulder. “You were far from acting like a whore and believe me, _I know_.” 

Lilith looked up at Damian; he slowly reached up wiping her tears away. “Look you did what you had to do to get me here. I know that I am no fool. I knew there was not going to be anything happening between us,” Damian confessed. 

“Th… then why did you come with us?” Lilith asked. 

Damian shrugged his shoulders. “I really do not know. Maybe because I knew it was time for a change in my life.” Damian said as he smiled at Lilith, “Or maybe it was because I knew it was the only way I was going to be close to you.” 

“Whatever!” Lilith retorted as she turned from him. 

Damian chuckled. “Well it is true,” Damian replied stepping up to her. “You may not dish out tonight, but in time… OOMPH!” 

Lilith cut him off as she slapped his chest with the back of her hand as she walked ahead of him. Rubbing his chest, Damian heard Lilith slightly chuckle. He smiled as he picked up his pace. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I promised Jack I would bring him a treat when I came back,” Lilith told him. 

Damian stopped walking before he reached Lilith, he pondered. “Jack? Who’s Jack?” 

“He is a mouse,” Lilith replied. 

Damian started walking again. “Ah, your pet.” 

Lilith stopped and opened a set of double doors. 

“No, he is my friend.” 

“Ok. Pet, friend what’s the difference?” Damian asked. 

Lilith laughed. “There’s a big difference. Animals have feelings just as we do. They do not like to be thought of as a pet. Just as I am sure Rivers wouldn't like being called my pet, neither does Jack.” 

Damian chuckled as they stopped at a counter. “I am sure no guy out there would complain about being your pet.” 

Lilith gave Damian a sharp look as she picked up a few things going to pay for them. 

“Well, it is true!” Damian exclaimed as he watched Lilith walk away from him. 

Lilith paid for her things, and they left the dining area. 

\--- 

After a short walk and a quick elevator ride, Damian found himself to be standing before his room. Once inside said room, Lilith showed him how to operate everything in his room and then turned to leave. 

“I will see you in the morning. Sleep well,” Lilith told him as she stepped out the door. 

“Hey,” Damian called. Lilith turned to look at him. “What side of me are you on?” 

Lilith smiled pointing to her left and to her right at the same time. 

Damian folded his arms over his chest and gave her an odd look. “I see how it is.” 

Lilith chuckled as she pointed to the left of his door. “My room is to the left if you are facing your door.” 

Damian smiled. “Good night, Lilly.” 

“Good night, Damian,” Lilith said walking out closing the door behind her. 

\--- 

Lilith walked into her room going straight to her desk. She sat a container of fresh vegetables and fruits along with a small bag of cheese and crackers on it. Jack was sitting there watching her. She sat down opening the containers taking a few pieces out for Jack. She then opened the drawer to her right as she pulled a napkin out sitting it down on the desk in front of him; she then placed a carrot stick, cheese square and cracker on top of the napkin. 

Jack looked at the goodies and then back up at Lilith. 

“What is it, Jack?” Lilith asked him. 

Jack looked toward the bathroom as Lilith looked that way as well. 

“I am sorry little friend I do not understand.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she wished Rivers were there to help her understand Jack. 

Jack then looked around the room as he ran to the empty water bottle on Lilith’s desk. Jack nudged it with his nose. 

Lilith’s eyes lit up as she exclaimed, “You want water?” 

Jack turned to look at her as he squeaked. Lilith got up and walked quickly to the bathroom as she talked to Jack. “I am not sure what I have in here that will hold water for you.” 

Jack could hear things moving around in the bathroom as he watched the door for Lilith’s return. 

“But I am sure I can find something for you.” 

Just then, Lilith replied, “Ah… and look what I have found.” 

Jack heard the water turn on, after a few minutes, the water turned off, and Lilith walked from the bathroom with a small white heart-shaped object, and a small cup. 

“Well it’s the bottom of an old ceramic jewelry box I had, but it will work for tonight.” Lilith sat the now bowl down next to Jack pouring the water from the cup into it. “There you go, Jack.” 

Jack lapped at the water and then scurried over to his food picking up the small piece of carrot stick Lilith gave to him. Lilith sat at her desk laying her head down on it watching Jack, as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I messed up big time, little friend,” Lilith spoke softly to Jack. 

Jack stopped eating and looked at her. 

“I slapped Rivers tonight for something he said. I am so scared he is never going to forgive me.” 

Jack moved toward her then stopped as he watched another tear roll down to the desk. 

“I feel so bad about it, I never thought what I was doing would upset him like that. I am afraid I may have lost him as a friend. What am I going to do without him, Jack? I need him.” 

Jack scurried toward Lilith raring up as he put his tiny paws on her nose. He softly rubbed his head across her nose, as a tear dropped to his little head. Lilith smiled as she gently wiped it off. 

“Sorry little guy and thank you for that.” 

She gently rubbed Jacks head as he promptly scurried off to finish eating. Lilith got up from her desk stretching out; she then looked at the clock noticing it was a quarter till eleven. 

“I will call Rivers in the morning. I have to apologize for what happened. I just hope he forgives me.” 

Lilith went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she came back out Jack was back in his box fast asleep, and all his dinner was gone. Lilith smiled as she turned out the lights. 

“Good night, Jack,” Lilith whispered going to her bed. 

\--- 

“Hey, Lilith… Lilith wake up.” 

Lilith slowly opened her eyes hearing someone softly calling to her. “D… Damian…” Lilith groggily replied as she looked up at him. She looked around her room noticing it was still dark. 

“What are you doing in my room?” Lilith asked now fully awake. 

“I could not sleep,” Damian told her sitting at her bedside on the floor. 

“What time is it?” Lilith asked, rolling over to look at the clock. While looking at the clock she heard. 

“It is three in the morning,” Damian told her. 

Lilith rolled over to her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head as she whined, her voice muffled by her pillow. 

“It’s three in the morning?! Go back to bed!” 

“I tried. It is not working. So I came over here, thought I might get lucky, an--” 

Abruptly cut short, a pillow hit Damian in the face falling to his lap, as he exclaimed, “ _Not that kinda lucky_! I was hoping you would be awake!” 

Lilith looked over at Damian as he sat on the floor with her pillow. “So what? You need to talk?” Lilith asked him. 

“Well… yeah, I guess.” 

Lilith sat up in her bed swinging her feet to the floor. “How did you get in here?” 

“Your balcony door was unlocked,” Damian said. 

“You’re crazy! We are twenty stories up, and you climbed over here off your balcony?” Lilith replied. 

“Yeah,” Damian said getting up from the floor. He tossed Lilith’s pillow to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

“It is a beautiful night out tonight,” Damian told her stopping at the opened balcony door. He lifted his arm resting it against the doorframe as he looked up into the night sky. 

Lilith looked at him as he stood there with a pair of sleep pants on and no shirt, she then saw a large and nasty looking scar on his back that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. She got up quietly from the bed and walked toward him as Damian talked to her. 

“It is really quiet around here. I guess the reason I could not sleep was I am so used to all the noise on the streets. Although…” Damian paused; he looked over his shoulder seeing Lilith reaching for his back. 

Lilith lowered her hand slightly looking up at him. “What happened to you, Damian?” Lilith asked in a caring tone. 

“That? I have had that since I was a kid,” Damian told her looking back out at the stars. 

Lilith gently touched his back as Damian winced to her touch. Lilith drawing back swiftly, she exclaimed, “I am sorry! I did not mean to hurt you.” 

Damian chuckled as he turned taking her hand in his. “You didn’t hurt me,” Damian led her out on the balcony pointing up at the sky. “Look the sky is full of stars tonight.” 

Lilith looked out at the sky as she smiled. “It is rather beautiful. So… serene.” 

Damian looked over at her as he smiled leaning over on the railing on the balcony. “So tell me, Lilly? Why did you join the SPO?” 

Lilith walked up next to Damian turning and looking back into her room as she leaned against the railing. She propped her hands on the edge. 

“I did not join. It was forced on me,” Lilith told him. 

“What do you mean it was forced on you?” Damian questioned. 

“My parents dropped me off here fifteen years ago when I was two.” 

“Oh, wow that’s rough.” 

“It was, but with the help of Rivers and Kurt I made it through alright.”

“So you and Kurt are friends? That’s a hard one to believe.” Damian replied with a sarcastic chuckle. “So how old were they when they came here? I am taking rather young since they helped you through.” 

“Rivers was four and Kurt was three.” 

“Wow, so you all are old timers.” 

Lilith nodded. “We were three of the first ten brought here,” Lilith said looking up at the sky as her mind drifted back. “I remembered I was so scared.” A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked into the sky, “Henry walked over to me and told me everything was going to be alright and gave me a hug.” Lilith looked at Damian as he watched her talk. “It was the start of a true friendship that day.” 

“So who is Henry?” 

Lilith chuckled. “It is Rivers.” 

Damian stood up as his eyes widened. “His real name is Henry,” Damian started to laugh. “Oh, he is going to hear about this.” 

Lilith turned setting her hands on Damian’s chest. “No, please, don’t pick on him about that. He has been picked on about it since he was a kid.” 

Damian looked down at her hands sitting on his chest as she quickly pulled them back. She turned from Damian as she started to blush. 

“Rivers is a good guy; he has a heart of gold. He would never pick on someone else or put them down because of things.” Lilith told him. 

“I can tell. I also noticed he is very protective of you,” Damian replied. 

Lilith smiled. “He has always been that way, since as long as I can remember.” 

“Was it hard for you three? I mean I know it was hard. After all, the people you are supposed to trust the rest of your life abandoned you in some strange place. I guess what I am asking is was it hard for you to learn and understand your powers?” 

Lilith laughed. “You remember those cells Seth talked about?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Those were created because of me.” 

“You’re kidding right?” 

Lilith shook her head. “No, I am not. I was quite a handful from what they told me. My powers were so strong at the age of two they said it was twice what it should have been at my age. I spent until the age of six in one of them. It was my room.” 

“Why six?” 

“That was the age I was when I finally could control my abilities. At the age of ten, I had reached full release and had that under control at the age of twelve.” 

“Oh wow, at the age of twelve I was just figuring out how to use mine. So what about Kurt and Rivers?” Damian asked as he turned to look back out across the city. 

“Kurt’s powers were slow in developing, but they were powerful, and he learned both of them rather quickly.” 

“Both, he has two as well?” 

“Yeah, fire and metal,” Lilith said turning looking at Damian. “You know I am shocked you got Kurt as quickly as you did. You must have hit him with a cheap shot because Kurt’s Metalfire Storm is not to be messed with.” 

“Is that his full release?” 

Lilith nodded. 

“So what about Rivers, what is his full released form?” 

Lilith turned to lean over on the rail next to Damian. “He is beautiful. He is a silver wolf.” 

“So he has the ability to talk to animals?” Damian questioned. 

“Yeah, he is the one that gave me Jack.” 

Asking, Damian looked at Lilith. “And you?” 

“Crystal Serpent,” Lilith told him looking into his eyes. 

“Crystal Serpent? I get the crystal because of the earth, but the _serpent_ that is a snake.” 

“It is a water serpent, and the crystal surrounds the water... Well, so they call it a crystal.” 

“Huh?” 

“They are not sure what kind of substance surrounds it. Zack hit it one day with his lightening ability and was able to chip a piece from it. The tests they ran on it came back as an unknown substance. It is stronger than diamond but more prism than crystal. So they gave me the choice to name it, so I picked crystal.” Lilith explained smiling as Damian looked at her. “So now your turn. Tell me about you?” 

Damian smiled as he looked back out at the city once more. “Well there is not really much to tell. Where do you want me to start?” 

“From the top, I guess,” Lilith told him. “I know. Start from when you got that scar?” 

Damian laughed. “Well that’s the top.” 

“Oh wow, you have had that that long?” 

“Since I was ten, it happened when a condemned building collapsed on me. I would have blasted my way out of it, but I did not have control of my powers and I was afraid I was going to make matters worse.” 

“I am sure. What were you doing in an old building like that and where were your parents?” 

“It was my home, and my parents were buried under me. I was on the fifth floor messing around where I should not have been and caused the whole place to come down. A piece of rebar from the upper floor caught my back. If I would not have gone into a panic, and through my hands up... I think I would have been crushed by the upper two levels.” 

“So you think your earth abilities saved you?” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

“So how did you get out of there alive?” 

“I dug my way out.” 

“Wow.” 

“Anyway, after I got out I doctored my back the best I could doctor it, and on the streets is where I lived with only my wits to keep me alive.” 

“That’s when you started getting a record with the police.” 

“Yeah, I got caught one-year stealing food.” 

“And I thought I had a hard life,” Lilith sighed as she lowered her head. 

Damian touched her shoulder gently. “We all have our own hard knocks of life stories. Just because one story sounds worse than another does not mean we all did not suffer just as bad.” 

Lilith looked at Damian with a weak smile. “I am so glad you joined us, Damian.” 

Damian smiled as he gently squeezed Lilith’s shoulder. “Me too.” 

Damian stood to a full stand as he towered over Lilith. “Well, I guess I should be letting you get back to bed. I am sure we have been out here for over an hour.” 

“I am not sure I could go back to sleep,” Lilith replied. 

Damian looked at Lilith as he raised his brow giving her a suggestive look. “Well I could always come back in, and we could… OOMPH!” 

Lilith cut Damian short as she hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand. 

“I guess that is a no,” Damian joked. 

Lilith looked back at Damian as she stepped back into her room. “Yep, that was a no.” 

Damian chuckled as he climbed up on the railing. “Good night, Lilly.” 

“Good night, Damian,” Lilith said sliding her balcony door closed. 

\--- 

The next morning Lilith’s alarm clock went off at 7 A.M. She slowly got from her bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. 

“Gees, I hope he can sleep tonight. I do not think I can do this again. Getting to bed at four and getting up at seven is murder,” Lilith said yawning. 

Getting undressed she got in the shower. Once she was finished, she completed getting ready to face the day. As she walked from the bathroom, she heard Jack squeak. Looking over at the desk, she saw him sitting up watching her. 

“I am sure you are hungry, huh?” 

Lilith walked to the small refrigerator in the corner of her room and retrieved a few pieces of Jack’s food for him. 

“Mmm, a piece of cantaloupe and peanut butter cracker how does that sound?” 

Lilith walked over setting them on Jack’s napkin from last night. Jack scurried over to them and started eating. Lilith chuckled as she turned and walked to her closet. She opened the closet door, reaching for a pair of white capris adorned with pale blue-violet flowers printed at the bottom of the pant legs. She then went for a white jersey sleeved jacket that sat at her waistline. Finally, she walked to her chest of drawers and lifted a pale blue strapless top from the drawer. 

Quickly getting dressed she then walked over to her desk picking up her phone. “Need to call Dyana and let her know I have to cancel today. Man, I hope she is not going to be mad.” 

Lilith searched Dyana’s number and pushed the call button, Jack looked up at her as he munched on his cracker. 

“ _Hey girl, you on your way yet_?" Dyana asked her when she answered the phone. 

“Sadly to say no,” Lilith replied. 

“ _Why not? I thought we were going to make a day of it before the show._ ” 

“Well I got stuck on an assignment,” Lilith told her. 

“ _That sucks!_ ” 

“Tell me about it. I am really sorry, Dyana I will make it up to you.” 

“ _Hey, no big deal stuff like this happens. Especially when you work for the SPO_.” Dyana laughed. 

“Don’t I know that…” Lilith retorted. 

“ _I guess I will find something else to do for the day. Although, we have already paid for tickets to the show. What do you want me to do with yours?_ ” Dyana asked. 

“Hmm...” Lilith hummed. “I know, you remember Rivers, don’t you?” 

“ _That really cute friend of yours that can talk to animals?_ ” Dyana questioned. 

“Yeah, that is him.” 

“ _Yeah, what about him?_ ” 

“Would you be willing to go to the show with him? I mean he will have my ticket to get in and…” Lilith paused with a heavy sigh. “I at least owe that much to him after last night.” 

“ _Ow, that did not sound good what happened_?” 

“I will tell you about it later. I still need to call him, so we can talk,” Lilith told her. 

“ _That’s cool_ ,” Dyana replied. 

“I will call him and give him your number. He can then call you and you two can set the rest of it up.” 

“ _Sounds good to me_ ,” Dyana said. 

“Sorry again, Dyana I will call you after I get back from this assignment.” 

“ _No big deal and I will talk to you later, bye girl._ ” 

“Later,” Lilith replied. 

Ending the call Lilith called Rivers, her stomach was tied in knots as she stood there listening to the phone ring.

“Come on Rivers, answer,” Lilith said hearing the fourth ring. 

Pacing the floor, Lilith heard the phone ring two more times. “This is not good,” Lilith replied. “He usually has the phone on the second ring. He must be really mad at me.” 

Just as Lilith was taking the phone from her ear, she heard. 

“ _Lilly?!_ ” Rivers sounded out of breath as he repeated, “ _Lilly, are you still there_?” 

“Yes, I am here,” Lilith replied. 

“ _Oh my God! I am so sorry about last night. I should have never said that to you. I do not know what I was thinking. I was being stupid, not thinking and **Oh god** I am **sooo sorry**. Please tell me you forgive me, Lilly. I could not sleep a wink last night all I could do was_\--” 

“Rivers,” Rivers stopped talking when Lilith said his name. “I am the one that should be begging for your forgiveness. I should have never slapped you. I was just shocked you said that, and I overreacted. So please forgive me.” Lilith heard Rivers sigh heavily.

“ _I so thought I blew our friendship away last night with what I said._ ” 

“I thought the same thing with me slapping you. I thought for sure you would never speak to me again.” 

“ _I would die without you in my life. I could never do that_ ,” Rivers confessed. 

Lilith chuckled. “I do not think you would die, but you would definitely walk around like a zombie. Just as I would be.” 

Rivers chuckled. “ _Do me a favor_?” 

“What is that?” 

“ _Let’s never do this again. My nerves are shot_ ,” Rivers said sounding rather anxious. 

Lilith laughed. “I promise.” 

“ _Same here_ ,” Rivers replied. “ _So what is up for today? You know we are both off._ ” 

“You mean both of us _were_ off,” Lilith said. 

“ _What do you mean_?” 

“I got stuck taking Damian back to his old place to get some of his things.” 

“ _Yeah, I was told by Seth last night he joined the SPO,_ ” Rivers replied sounding displeased. 

“Well because of that, I had to cancel my plans with Dyana, and I was wondering if you would like to go to the show with her.” 

“ _I guess that would be alright_ ,” Rivers said. 

“We have already bought our tickets, so your ticket is paid. I mean you do not have to go, but I really feel bad about Dyana going alone and the ticket going to waste.” 

“ _Sure I will go; it will give me something to do today since you are going to be gone. I am sure Seth has given you a list of things that need to be taken care of for the new guy. I probably will not get to see you until dinner_.” 

Lilith sighed. “I have not gotten a list yet, but I dread when I get to his office.” 

“ _Well good luck today and we are on for dinner at least, right_?” Rivers asked. 

“You bet. Same time same place,” Lilith told him. 

“ _Great_ ,” Rivers replied. 

“Well here is Dyana’s number 887-9631. Give her a call so you can get things set up.” 

“ _Will do_ ,” Rivers replied writing down the number. 

Lilith sighed once more. “Well, I need to go. I still got a few things left to do before I go to Seth’s office.” 

“ _Alright, talk to you tonight, bye_.” 

“Bye, Rivers.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith had just finished making her bed and straightening her room up as she tossed her pajamas in the hamper. Looking around the room she rests her hands on her hips to see if she missed anything. Just then, a knock came to her door, she turned to look at the clock. 

“There is no way Seth is done with him,” Lilith said dropping her hands from her hips. 

While walking to her door, she spoke loud enough for the person on the other side to hear her. “I swear if you haven’t been to Seth’s office yet, I am going to beat…” Lilith opened her door. “Kurt?” 

“You’re going to beat me, huh?” 

Lilith laughed. “I thought you were--” 

“Damian, I know,” Kurt said cutting her off as he walked in her room. 

“Well you look better today than last night,” Lilith said turning and following him. 

“Yeah, thanks to Susie and her healing abilities,” Kurt told her as he took a seat at the table in her room. 

Lilith sat across from him. “It is great that we have her. I mean we heal pretty fast anyway, but she just does it a lot quicker.” 

Kurt nodded looking at Lilith saying nothing. A few seconds of silence fell between them then Kurt finally blurted out. “What the hell are you thinking?!” 

Lilith was confused by his question as she replied, “Uhm, I am thinking _why_ are you here?” 

“Don’t be a smartass, Lilly!” Kurt exclaimed leaning forward on the table. 

“Well maybe if you were to make your question a little clearer, I could answer it.” 

“I saw you last night with Damian in your room at three in the morning!” Kurt exclaimed. 

Lilith got a puzzled look on her face. “But… You…” 

“I was up thanks to Rivers. He cried in my ear about your twos fight last night until three thirty this morning. I saw you on your balcony together.” 

“Oh god, please do not tell Rivers. I believe Rivers hates Damian,” Lilith worried. 

“He does?! As do I! Believe me, Damian’s ass will be mine soon enough. Him and his cheap shot in the alley really pissed me off!” 

“Look, Kurt, nothing happened between us in here. All we did was talk.” 

“I am sure that was all that happen, but if someone else saw you two… I mean he was half-naked, and you were in your pajamas. You know how shit gets started around here. And did you happen to forget whose room is next to mine?” 

Lilith drew her hand to her head as she retorted, “Roxanne…” 

“BINGO!” Kurt exclaimed. “Her mouth is so big it has been registered as one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World.” 

“But I am sure she was in bed, it was three in the morning.” Lilith looked up at Kurt. 

“I would not bet on that she has a weird sleeping pattern.” 

Lilith dropped her head to the table as she pounded it against the tabletop. “I am so dead if she saw us. Seth will hang me out to dry, and Rivers will never speak to me again.” 

Kurt quickly slid his hand between the table and Lilith’s forehead. “Stop it! You know Rivers will never walk from you. That’s like saying **_I_** would walk from you.” 

Lilith looked up at Kurt with a straight face as she told him. “Yeah, I have chased you away, and you still keep coming back. You’re like a bad cold.” 

Kurt gave her a dirty look as she smiled at him. 

“You know I'm kidding. Sure, we have our moments, but you are like my older brother we are going to fight as we do. Plus, you’re like Rivers; I do not know what I would do without you.” 

“We are family, Lilly the three of us are going to be that way. You mean a lot to Rivers, and me, and I am worried about you now that this Damian guy is in the picture,” Kurt told her. 

Lilith looked at Kurt confused. “Why would you worry about me? You know I can take care of myself. Damian is just another member of the SPO to me.” 

Kurt shook his head. “No, you really like him, I can see it in your eyes.” 

Lilith crossed her arms over her chest getting a belligerent attitude with Kurt. “So what if I like him? He is a nice guy.” 

“I am sorry to say he is only playing you for one thing. I am afraid you are going to get hurt. He is not the right guy for you, Lilly.” 

“Really now?” Lilith retorted turning her head as she asked, “And who is the right guy for me?” Just then, Lilith saw a friend of theirs standing at the door looking at her. 

“Chris?” 

“Hell no not Chris!” Kurt exclaimed. 

Lilith quickly turned to look at Kurt. “No, I mean Chris is here.” Lilith pointed at the door. 

Chris Johnson a 17-year-old male with shoulder-length blond hair and bright blue eyes walked in from the entryway. He swaggered in as if he owned the property with is a desirable smile, broad shoulders and a strong body. He was undoubtedly what some people called 'eye candy' and he loved to use his abilities of fire and wind to impress the girls. 

“So why not me, Kurt? You know I would take good care of Lilith,” Chris said touching Lilith’s hair as he ran his fingers through it. 

Lilith pushed his hand away from her as she heard Kurt tell Chris. “Because I would never have a pervert like you around my sister; that is why not.” 

“Well then, babe it looks as if this is settled,” Chris said reaching down and taking Lilith’s hand in his, pulling her gently from her chair. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close; he then caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he looked into her eyes. “Looks like your mine now because you’re not Kurt’s sister.” 

Lilith pushed her hands into Chris's shoulders pushing him back a step or two. “Uhhh, I do not think so. You’re a good friend, but that is all, sweetie.” 

Chris stepped back looking at Lilith as he put his arms out presenting himself as he replied, “I know you want me.” 

“Yeah, like she wants the Plague,” Kurt replied looking down at the table. 

Lilith chuckled as Chris grabbed her hand. “Look at you, you look beautiful today.” 

Chris pulled her toward him as he twirled Lilith around and then quickly pulled her to him holding her close, he whispered in her ear, “Tell Kurt you want me and watch his eyes bug out of his head.” 

Lilith chuckled as Chris dipped her back. She looked at Kurt upside down, as he sat there looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head with a slight smile. “I swear you two.” 

“I want you,” Lilith said in a seductive voice to Kurt then started chuckling. 

Chris pulled her quickly back up to him as he laughed. “No silly. You want **_me_**.” 

Kurt laughed uncrossing his arms as he stood taking Lilith from Chris’s arms. “Sorry bud, she wants me.” 

“Really now? I would think she’d pick Rivers over you.” 

Lilith, Chris, and Kurt looked at the door as Damian stood there with his hands in his pockets leaning against the doorframe. 

“Damian! You asshole! I owe you one you son of a bit--” 

“WHOA!” Lilith yelled grabbing Kurt’s forearm cutting him off. 

Kurt was headed toward the door, rage burning in his eyes. 

“Who the hell are you?” Chris insisted to know. 

Standing from his resting position, Damian replied, “Can’t you hear? I am Damian, the asshole. I am new here at the SPO.” Damian stopped in front of Chris offering his hand. “And you are?" 

Chris shook his hand. “Chris Johnson.” 

Damian pulled back his hand. “Getting a little personal with Lilly there don’t you think.” 

Chris laughed as he slid his hands into his pockets. “Lilith has been a friend of mine for a very long time. Where do you get off telling me what I can and cannot do with her? That is her place, not yours.” 

Damian looked Chris in the eyes. “I do not think I am going to like you.” 

“I am sure the feeling will be mutual,” Kurt hissed. 

Lilith slapped Kurt in the arm with the back of her hand, as Kurt looked her way with a sharp look. 

“Well guys, looks as if visiting time is over. My assignment is here,” Lilith replied grabbing Kurt and Chris’s arms and leading them to the door. 

Kurt and Chris walked from the room as Kurt turned looking at her. “Remember what we talked about earlier.” 

“Of course I will.” 

“Don’t let it happen again you may not get so lucky,” Kurt told her. 

Lilith sighed. “Yeah, I know.” 

Kurt turned walking away. “See you at dinner tonight.” 

“See you tonight,” Lilith said. 

Chris looked at her giving her a friendly nod as he walked off with Kurt. 

Lilith walked back into her room leaving the door open. 

“So, is that what I am to you? An assignment?” Damian asked. 

“Don’t start with me, Damian,” Lilith told him as she went to get her phone and ID card. 

“Then answer my question,” Damian insisted. 

Lilith turned to look at him. “No, Damian I do not think of you as an assignment. That is just what came to mind in getting them to leave. They would have never left if they knew I was going with you to get your things.” 

She went to leave hoping he would drop it and follow her as she walked past him toward the door. 

“So what am I then?” 

Lilith stopped walking as she looked over her shoulder at him. “A _pain_ in the _ass_.” 

Damian smiled a devious smile as Lilith giggled, running out the door. Damian ran out after her as she yelled back to him as she ran down the hall. “Close the door.” 

Damian stopped going after her as he laughed shaking his head, he walked back closing her door. 

\--- 

Later that day, after talking to Seth and then going to Damian’s last place of residence, Lilith and Damian walked back into the SPO. Lilith was laughing at something Damian had told her, as they were walking across the lounge, Lilith then heard. 

“Lilly!” 

Damian and Lilith turned to the voice as they saw Dyana. Lilith looked at the clock on the wall it was barely past four. 

“Is the show over already, Dyana?” Lilith asked as she ran toward them. 

Dyana Mitchell was an 18-year-old female with dark brown hair just above the shoulders and yellow-brown eyes. She was above average height for a female as she stood over Lilith by a good two to three inches. She and Lilith have been friends for six years counting the last five years, Dyana lived off the SPO grounds. Her abilities where water and wind. 

As Dyana drew closer, Lilith could see her face and did not like the look that was on it. Dyana stopped in front of Lilith out of breath. 

“Tell me this is not Damian?” 

“Ok… This is not Damian.” 

“I am not kidding! Rivers heard a rumor about you two, and he is pissed.” 

“Yeah… So, it is a rumor. He knows better than to believe that crap.” 

Dyana looked Lilith in the eyes. “It is not a rumor any longer when it was confirmed by someone you can trust.” 

“ _Kurt_ …” Lilith whispers drawing her hand to her forehead. 

“May I ask what is going on?” Damian asked. 

“Later, you need to get out of sight until I talk to Rivers,” Lilith told him. 

“Whoa, I do not think so. She said it was about us two. I am involved here so that means I can help get this straight,” Damian said. 

“He is pissed at you, not Lilly. If he sees you right now, all Hell will break loose. Lilly is right; the best thing for you to do is get out of sight,” Dyana told him. 

“I am not going anywhere until someone tells me why he is mad at me,” Damian retorted. 

Just then, Rivers walked quickly into the lounge seeing Lilith and Damian. 

“DAMIAN!” Rivers exclaimed. His eyes glow a dark yellow as he ran toward them. 

Kurt quickly came in behind Rivers as Rivers took off running. “RIVERS!”

Watching Rivers, Damian saw him drop to all fours as he turned into a Silver Wolf, he was twice the normal size of a regular wolf. Everyone in the lounge started to panic yelling and running out of the room. 

“NOT GOOD!” Dyana yelled. 

Damian stepped directly in front of Lilith as Rivers ran toward them. She watched Rivers leap to their left as he jumped into the air. Damian's eyes started to glow green as he raised his hand. 

“NO!” Lilith screamed. 

Damian was knocked off his feet as a large water ball rush past him. It hit Rivers still in his form of the Silver Wolf, knocking him against the wall. 

“GET DAMIAN OUT OF HERE!” Lilith yelled at Kurt and Dyana as Kurt ran up to them. 

Rivers got up shaking off the water as he slowly prowled toward them. 

Kurt looked at Damian as he growled. “I should let him rip you apart, but the form Rivers is in he cannot control, so it would not be a fair fight between you two. So get your ass out of here before he kills you.” 

“I will not leave Lilly to fight him alone!” Damian exclaimed. 

“She is not fighting him, you jackass. She is hitting him with water balls to calm him down. If she hurts him, it will only make him worse,” Kurt explained. 

“Will you get the Hell out of here?!” Lilith barked still watching Rivers. 

Rivers eyes were on Damian as Kurt and Dyana pushed and pulled him out of the lounge. About halfway to the exit, Rivers quickly hunkered down and leaped toward Damian. 

Lilith closed her eyes as she whispered, “I am sorry Rivers.” 

Lilith then brought both hands up from her hips, a rumbling sound like water rushing from the ground echoed through the lounge. Just then, a massive wave washed up and under Rivers. She then pushed one hand out and brought the other back toward her, both hands then started moving in a circular motion as the wave rose swallowing Rivers and containing him in a ball of water. 

“Lilith! You’ll kill him like that!” Chris yelled running into the lounge. 

“It’s all I have Chris! Unless I want to tear the place apart!” Lilith exclaimed. 

The lounge sounded as if a hurricane were happening right in the middle of it as Chris watched Rivers swim around in the huge ball of water. He could see Rivers was drowning as he quickly looked back at Lilith. 

“Give me a weak spot in the orb,” Chris demanded. 

“Rivers will break through if I do that!” 

“He has to have air, Lilly! Look at him,” Chris hissed. 

Lilith looked at Rivers her heart started to ache as she watched him suffer from her water trap. “Wait till he turns his back on us and you better be quick about it.” 

Chris nodded in compliance as they watched the Silver Wolf swimming around inside the orb. It felt like forever before Rivers back finally turned to them both. 

“GO!” Lilith yelled giving Chris what he needed to get air into the orb for Rivers. 

Chris found the weak spot quickly sending in a wave of air, it encompassed Rivers in a ball just as the water had done. Rivers landed to his feet in the ball of wind, and then promptly fell to his side breathing heavily. Rivers eyes locked with Lilith’s as she stood there unable to look away. 

“He is done,” Chris said as he watched Rivers transform back to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilith sat in the infirmary with her arms folded under her head resting it on the edge of Rivers bed, as he lay there unconscious. Hearing the door open she looked up quickly seeing Damian walk in the room. 

She looked away from him. “You need to leave.” 

“I came to check on you two. I wanted to make sure everything was alright,” Damian told her. 

“We are fine, now please leave.” 

Damian stood there watching Lilith sit at Rivers bedside for a few seconds. “Lilith, I am sorry about all this. I did not kno…” 

“No! You did not think!” Lilith exclaimed quickly getting to her feet. She quickly raised her hands to her forehead as she abruptly snapped her hands forward slightly. 

“I swear! You have not even been here twenty-four hours and look at all the havoc you have caused between me and the most important person in my life.” 

Damian stepped toward Lilith reaching for her as she stepped back. “Look I am sorry, but he is the one that got bent out of shape over nothing.” 

“Nothing! I _knew_ it was nothing…! You _knew_ it was nothing…! Why did we know this? Because we were there. Rivers, on the other hand, got hearsay, and then when he talked to Kurt, he could see Kurt was hiding something, and Kurt covering made it worse than it was,” Lilith explained turning as she shook her head with a sigh. “Please Damian, just leave before Rivers wakes up and sees you.” 

Damian turned walking to the door; he opened the door looking back at Lilith as she was back at Rivers side resting her head on the bed. 

Damian sighed heavily, “I am really sorry, Lilly.” 

Before Lilith could look up, Damian was gone. She sat watching the door slowly go closed. Lilith turned back to Rivers seeing he had his eyes open. 

“Rivers!” Lilith exclaimed softly. 

“You really handed me my ass out there,” Rivers joked. 

“No, I almost killed you,” Lilith said lowering her head. 

“Hey,” Rivers said lifting her head with his fingertips under her chin. “You did what you had to do. I know you were not trying to kill me. Only contain me.” 

“I am sorry, Rivers.” 

“No, I am sorry. I lost it… Again,” Rivers said. “I know I was wrong in my actions now.” 

“You saw…” 

Rivers nodded. “When I was in the form of the Silver Wolf our eyes locked. I saw the truth then.” 

Lilith smiled. “So you know everything now?” 

“Yeah, and I am sorry,” Rivers told her squeezing her hand. “I need to apologize to Damian as well. I am sure he is pretty upset with my actions.” 

“Not really, I think he is more confused than anything.” 

Rivers chuckled. “I know I would be.” 

Chuckling as well, Lilith got to her feet and gave Rivers a hug as he hugged her back. 

As Rivers hugged her, he whispered, “Be careful with him. I do not want to see you hurt.” 

Lilith pulled from the hug as she smiled at Rivers. “I will... This is all new to me, so I am moving very slowly.” 

“You might be, but I think he might have other plans.” 

“I will be fine. If he gets to moving too fast. I will set his parking brake in a quick way.” 

“I have no doubts on that one.” Rivers patted Lilith’s hand. “Get out of here! You got thirty minutes, and they stop serving dinner. I am sure you are hungry.” 

Lilith nodded. “If Seth does not stop me on my way back; I will be back to see you.” 

Rivers nodded. “I am sure we will never hear the end of this.” 

She nodded, stepping away from Rivers bed. “Do you want me to send the nurse in for you on my way out?” 

“Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Lilly.” 

Lilith smiled as she told Rivers, “No thanks needed.” 

Rivers watched as the door slowly went closed behind Lilith, leaving him in the room to his own doing. 

\--- 

Out in the hall, Lilith saw none other than Damian waiting for her to emerge from the room. He stood against the wall a few rooms down from Rivers. His arms folded over his chest, one leg lifted as his foot rested against the wall behind him looking down at the floor. Lilith chuckled as his pose reminded her of an old cowboy picture she once saw. She slowly walked up to him unnoticed as she stepped in front of him. He looked up quickly as Lilith stood there with a look of anger on her face. Her hands were on her hips as she questioned in an ordering tone. 

“You have not had dinner yet, have you?” 

Damian looked shocked by the question, he knew she knew he had been there as long as she had.

“Well?!” Lilith barked. 

Damian stood from the wall as he barked back, “You know I haven’t.” 

“Then what are you still doing here, dinner stops being served in thirty minutes.” 

“I was waiting for you,” Damian retorted. 

“Ughh!” Lilith retorted as she turned walking away. “Waiting for me you will starve to death.” 

Damian stood there watching her walk away as she looked over her shoulder with a smile. “Well, are you coming to dinner with me or are you going to stand there all night?” 

Damian shook his head smiling as he slowly walked after her. “You are so complex…” he said quietly. 

\--- 

The next day was far from a good day as Lilith, Rivers, Damian and a few of the others involved in the fiasco yesterday were called to Seth’s office. Chris was the last to walk in as the six of them were standing in front of Seth’s desk waiting for Seth to join them. A shrewd smile came across Chris’s face when he walked in seeing everyone there. 

“What the hell is that smile for?” Kurt retorted. “You know we are all in deep shit here.” 

“He doesn’t care,” Dyana expressed. 

“I guess he must like getting into trouble,” Damian pondered. 

Chris walked over to Lilith leaning in toward her ear as he softly said, “What you did yesterday... Really turn me on.” 

Kurt grabbed the back of Chris’s jacket jerking him away from Lilith as Rivers was pushing Chris back. 

“Chris, knock it off! Seth could be in here any minute,” Rivers scolded. 

“You are such an asinine, Chris,” Kurt retorted. 

Chris pulled at his jacket straightening it out. “What, all I was doing was expressing my feelings to Lilly.” 

“You were being a pervert like always.” 

The group turned to look behind them. A young female with long black hair and big brown eyes stood watching the crowd. 

“Well well, you know you should really learn when to keep your mouth shut,” Kurt told her as he slid his hands into his pockets and walked toward her. 

“Kurt,” Lilith said in a tone that told him to tread lightly. 

Kurt looked over his shoulder back at Lilith as he proceeds to walk around behind the young girl. “What? Roxanne needs to know we are far from pleased with her.” 

Roxanne Doss is a 16-year-old female that has a habit of starting rumors, no matter who they might destroy in the process. She has a smart-alecky attitude and thinks that there is nothing wrong with what she is doing. 

“I am not scared of you guys,” Roxanne said in a disrespectful tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head from them. 

“You should be. You know Damian alone could really mess you up for what you have started here,” Chris told her. 

“That newbie! I am sure he could not hurt a fly,” Roxanne retorted. 

Kurt stood behind Roxanne as he lowered himself next to her ear, he chuckled malevolently. “Want to find out,” Kurt spoke softly. 

Roxanne quickly looked over at Damian. He stood there his hand in front of him with a blue fireball burning in the palm of his hand. He had a brazen smile on his face. 

“Knock it off you guys,” Lilith told them as she dropped a water ball on top of Damian’s fireball. She walked toward Roxanne as Roxanne stepped back into Kurt. In a panic, she looked back at Kurt who was smiling nastily. 

Roxanne looked directly at Lilith. “I am sorry, Lilith I did not know.” 

Lilith stopped just inches from Roxanne as she lowered herself down to look into her eyes. Lilith’s eyes narrowed and held the look of genuine annoyance. 

“You’re right, you did not know, and still you started talking about something you had no idea about. You were telling lies, and what you thought was happening between Damian and me. Your mouth is going to get you hurt, and you better be thanking your lucky stars I am not the one that is going to hurt you for it.” 

“I am sorry, Lilith,” Roxanne insisted stepping back as she bumped into Kurt again. 

Kurt placed his hands on her shoulders lowering himself back down next to her ear. “You better be. If you open your mouth about any of us again, we will come looking for you and next time we will not be so nice.” 

Roxanne started shaking her head swiftly. “I won’t… I won’t, I promise,” Roxanne insisted. 

Kurt and Lilith stood as Kurt patted Roxanne on the shoulder. “Good girl,” Kurt told her. 

Just then, Seth walked into his office looking at the seven of them. 

“I am only going to ask this once!” Seth growled taking a seat behind his desk. He looked down the line of the people involved from yesterday. 

Everyone’s eyes were on Seth and somewhat amazed at what he was wearing. 

“What started this mess?” Seth demanded to know. 

Silence filled the room, as Roxanne was the only one that lowered her head. Kurt bumped her from behind making her move forward. Roxanne quickly looked back at Kurt as he motioned for her to fess up to her crimes. 

Roxanne turned away looking at Seth as she stepped forward one-step and replied, “I was, Sir.” 

“Roxanne?” Seth replied in a questioning tone. 

Seth looked down at his desk at a sheet of paper. “Your name is not on my list. Why are you here?” 

“I am the one that had her brought here, Sir,” Dyana told him. 

Seth looked over at Dyana. “Why, Dyana?” 

“Because she was the one that started the rumor, which started the fight between Lilith, Damian, and Rivers,” Dyana replied. 

“Is this true, Roxanne?” Seth asked, looking over at her. 

Roxanne lowered her head. “Yes Sir.” 

“And may I ask what this rumor was to get you so upset?” Seth looked over at Rivers. 

Lilith’s eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at Rivers. Rivers was about to speak when Damian cut him off speaking first. 

“I was in Lilly’s room, Sir.” 

Seth looked at Damian. “I find that you being in Lilly’s room was hardly the reason. If that were the fact, Rivers would have lost it every time Kurt or Chris was in her room.” 

“It was three in the morning, Sir,” Damian told him. 

Seth looked slowly over at Lilith. “May I ask why y--” 

“It was not her fault, Sir,” Damian said interrupting Seth. “I climbed over to her balcony door from mine. She had no idea I was going to do this.” 

“You climbed over to her balcony door from yours. You do realize your rooms are on the twentieth floor?” 

“Yes Sir, it was fairly easy,” Damian replied. 

Seth quickly stood from his seat. “Easy or not this better not happen again!” 

“Yes Sir,” Damian replied. 

“There are things known as a front door, and you had better keep that in mind!” 

“Yes Sir…” Damian paused looking inquisitively at Seth as he asked, “Even at three in the morning?” 

“Especially at three in the morning,” Seth barked. 

“So you do not mind I was in Lilly’s room at three in the morning?” Damian questioned. 

“Lilith is a responsible young woman in my eyes. I know I can trust her to have young men in her room no matter what time of the day it is. Not to mention I know she can quickly put them in their place if they get out of line with her.” Seth replied looking over at Chris. “Isn't that right, Mr. Johnson?” 

Chris blushed as his mind flashed back to the time he pushed it a little too far with Lilith. Looking toward the floor, Chris replied sheepishly, “Uhmm, yeah…” He then looked back up. “I still have not found my clothes from that day.” 

Dyana chuckled looking over at Chris. “I remember that day.” 

Kurt and Rivers chuckled as well, as Kurt replied, “That was funnier than hell.” 

Just then, Lilith started to laugh. 

“By the way, Seth? Not to change the subject, but…” Rivers said breaking the laughter. 

Seth looked over at Rivers. “What is it?” 

“What’s with the green suit?” Rivers asked. 

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah, you look like a giant leprechaun.” 

The others started to chuckle as Seth pulled at his lapel. “I have a board meeting this afternoon.” 

“Yeah, but green?!” Kurt responded. 

“Where’s your pot of gold?” Chris asked. 

“The same place your clothes ran off to, Chris,” Seth confided. 

The group burst out in laughter again. Standing behind his desk watching the group Seth’s thoughts then drifted back through the years. Mishaps, catastrophes, fun times. He looked at the older five standing in front of him, as he wondered. 

“ _What am I going to do with them? And now there has been one more added to the group_.” 

Seth smiled then started to chuckle as he replied, “What am I going to do with the lot of you?” 

\--- 

Months had passed as plenty had been going on with the SPO, and the members involved as they found themselves buried in assignments and missions that just kept pouring in on them. The crime rate had climbed, and from the still ongoing investigation that was in order, it was found that a crime syndicate was rising rapidly in their city, and they were recruiting all rogue SPC in the community. 

Within the first few weeks of the mayhem, the bureaucrats of the city finally backed Seth Masters into a corner, pushing him in making a decision that he knew one day he would have to make. However, it came at a time where his resources were limited and his manpower even more limited. Seth, however, did his best keeping the crime organization under minimal control with the SPO. 

However, it was not good enough. In the second month of the havoc, the city was in danger of being overrun by this crime syndicate that called themselves the Seraph Factor. At that time, Seth sent out a memo to all the Silver Phoenix Children that were part of the SPO in one way or another. The memo explained that three elite squads of five were going to be created within the next few weeks. However, for these members to be part of these squads they had to have full control of their final form or at least at a rank of four to be part of these squads. With this memo going out training intensified for the members looking to be part of one of the three squads. When the time came to pick the squad members, thirty-five of the best were picked from a group of a hundred and fifteen. Lilith, Kurt, Rivers, Dyana, Chris, and Damian were of the top ten of the thirty-five. In the final pick Lilith, Kurt, and Damian were made commanders of the elite teams and assigned four members each to their team. 

Lilith’s team included Chris, who was her second in command, Zack whose power was lightening, Sara whose power was gravity control, and Lara whose power was agility. 

Kurt’s team included Dyana, which was his second in command, Steve whose power was time control, Stephanie whose power was matter control, and John whose power was metal. 

Damian’s team included Rivers, which was his second in command, Phil whose power is water, Jen whose power is thought control, and Lisa whose power is illusions. 

It was now the third month, and the SPO was still fighting to get back on top. As it was now rumored, there was a leak coming from within the SPO.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian was rapidly making his way down the hall of the SPO. He and his team had just made it back in from a top priority mission. He was headed to the infirmary for one of his teammates had been injured in the conflict that took place. As Damian walked along, Kurt saw him, as he walked from one of the offices. 

“Hey dude,” Kurt called to Damian as he quickly walked past him. 

Damian stopped and turned around. “Oh! Hey. Sorry about that I was not ignoring you.” 

“That’s cool we all have kinda been in our own world here as of late,” Kurt replied. “Where you headed off to in such a hurry? Is your team going back out?” 

“No, we just made it in. Lisa got hurt, and I was headed to the infirmary,” Damian told him. 

“Well come on I will walk with you and we can talk,” Kurt said. 

“Cool,” Damian replied as they started walking. “Yeah. I just finished with the scumbags down at the detention facility. I would have already been at the infirmary if it were not for them.” 

“That place is a Hellhole, between here and the police station we are running out of room,” Kurt stated. 

Damian chuckled. “I am betting the cops are glad the Order started giving them the limiter bracelets for the SPC they arrest.” 

“I am sure they are. The sad part is the ones that are involved with Seraph Factor seem to be able to overpower the limiter. I swear they’re on something,” Kurt replied. 

“Pure adrenalin pushing them,” Damian chuckled. 

“You’d think,” Kurt retorted with a slight chuckle. 

“They're going to have to do something; we cannot go on like this much longer. They are either going to have to build a bigger holding facility or reform them,” Damian told him. 

“You mean you had not heard?” Kurt asked. 

Damian looked over at Kurt. “I guess not. What’s going on?” 

“The Mayor just had a new law passed. It went in to effect yesterday,” Kurt said looking at Damian. “I am shocked you had not heard.” 

“Man, I came in last night and went straight to bed. I was asleep by eight,” Damian replied. 

“I think it pissed a few people off. However, Seth is hoping shit will calm down because of it,” Kurt informed him. 

“So what is this new law?” Damian asked. 

“All SPC that are brought in will be executed on class B felonies or greater.” 

“Wow, that means a lot of these guys have seen their last sunrise then. That is assault in the second degree and that is without a weapon,” Damian said. 

“Yeah, and all our guys have built in weapons,” Kurt replied. 

“So why aren’t they going to reform them?” Damian questioned. 

“I am sure some of them they can and will, but you have seen some of these guys? Their way out there and I am sorry no amount of redevelopment you give these guys is going to help,” Kurt stated. 

Damian nodded in agreement as he stopped at the infirmary door. They both paused for a brief moment. “Well, this is where we part ways.” 

Kurt nodded and started walking again. “Well, I will see you, when I see you.” 

“Yeah,” Damian replied opening the door. He then turned looking Kurt’s way, “Hey Kurt?” 

“Yeah,” Kurt replied as he stopped walking and turned to look at Damian. 

“How’s Lilly?” 

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I wish I knew. I have not seen her or Chris in a week.” 

“You’re doing better than me,” Damian said. “I live next door to her and have not seen her in two weeks.” 

Kurt shook his head. “Now that’s bad.” 

“Tell me about it,” Damian replied. 

“Well, all we can do is pray this new law slows everything up. Then maybe if we are lucky things will get back to normal for us,” Kurt told him. 

“I have my fingers crossed.” 

Kurt turned as he waved over his shoulder. “You may want to cross your toes as well.” 

Damian chuckled at Kurt’s statement walking into the infirmary to see how Lisa was doing. 

\--- 

Three days had past and yet things with Seraph Factor were still going strong. The new law that was passed had not slowed them down. Lilith’s team had been out four times in one day, and Lilith alone had been sent out twice with Kurt’s team. Though Lilith was starting to feel the bite of exhaustion creeping up on her while she was out on her last mission with Kurt and his team. 

Their mission was a disturbance at the north end of town in the business district of the two thousand block of Williams Street. The request they received from the police told them there were twelve members of Seraph Factor holding hostages demanding to talk to someone with the SPO. If their demands were not met within the hour, the building they were in was coming down with the hostages in it. 

Seth knew he had no choice, he had to send Lilith back out. Damian’s team was on another mission on the other side of town, and there would be no time to get them back to the SPO and then to the hostage situation in time. He knew Lilith and Kurt were the only two there at the SPO at the time that were going to bring this to a stop. Therefore, Kurt’s team and Lilith headed out.  

Once there, Lilith and Kurt went to speak with the commanding officer in charge of the situation. Kurt had the rest of the team move around the building and stay out of sight, their orders were to terminate any members of Seraph Factor they came across. Once they spoke to the officer in charge, Kurt took off out of sight. Lilith then went to the front line. As she stepped up to an officer, a phone he had rang. 

“Hello,” the officer replied answering it. 

“ _Is that her_?” a voice on the other end demanded to know. 

“Yes,” the officer told him. 

“ _Put her on the phone_ ,” he ordered. 

As the officer handed Lilith the phone, she raised her hand rubbing her forehead. That was the signal, and Kurt knew it was time for them to move. 

“ _Are you the compromiser_?” the man asked, looking out the fourth-floor window at her. 

“I am far from a compromiser. I am only here to stop you,” Lilith informed him. 

“ _We have this entire building strapped. There are over a hundred and sixty people in this building, and every one of their lives is in your hands,_ ” he informed her. 

“Stop with the information update I know all this. Just tell me what you want?” Lilith retorted. 

“ _We want the release of the seventy-eight men and women you are holding_ ,” he demanded. 

“I am sorry to tell you that count is down from the past four days. If you remember, Mayor Hall passed a law that put you all in quite a clinch. The count is now seventy of your bloodthirsty comrades we are holding,” Lilith told him. 

“ _YOU BITCH! FOR THOSE EIGHT LIVES, YOU WILL PAY!_ ” he yelled at her. 

Just then, Lilith and the other officers heard screaming inside the building. Lilith then heard her headset come to life. 

“ _We’re in,_ ” Kurt yelled. 

Lilith ended transmission throwing the phone back to the officer as she disappeared from their sight. 

\--- 

Once inside Lilith headed to the fourth floor, two of the Seraph Factor members headed down the stairs toward her as she was going up. Lilith dropped to her knees as one of them sent a massive fireball her way, and a gust of wind from the other pushed her back causing her to tumble down the flight of stairs behind her. Catching and correcting her fall at the platform, she crouched down looking up as an evil smile crossed her lips, a large crystal serpent rising up behind her. 

“Is that all you have?” Lilith asked them her eyes glowing a brilliant green.

They kept coming her way as she summoned her serpent to attack, taking both of them out of her way. 

Quickly she made her way to the fourth floor as she heard Kurt speak to her on her headset. 

“ _There are still three men missing, watch your back_ ,” Kurt told her. 

“I took two out of commission on the stairwell,” Lilith said. “That means we have one left. Get the people out of here.” 

“ _Two steps ahead of you there_ ,” Kurt replied. “ _Only two floors left to clear out_.” 

“Great. FYI, I am in the front stairwell keep them clear of here,” Lilith said. 

Just then, Lilith came from the stairwell when she saw their last guy dart across the hall headed for the stairwell on the other end of the building. As he dived for the stairwell, he released a rain of fire down on top of her. 

Lilith covered her head as she released her serpent once more. The release of the serpent brought his rain of fire to a quick halt. She quickly headed for the stairs jerking the door open as a raging inferno pushed her back. She immediately sent her serpent in and up the stairwell putting out the flames. 

“I found the third guy. He is headed to the roof and I am right behind him,” Lilith told Kurt. 

When she reached the rooftop, she saw their guy standing atop one of the AC units, in his hand a detonator. 

She stopped and looked directly at him. 

“It is over! All your men are either dead or in custody, time to hang it up!” 

He laughed at her as he lifted the detonator. “I still have this and you, and I am sure there are still a few people left in this building.” 

“You’re a fool! Killing innocent people for this _other fool_ you work for! What do you hope to accomplish by all this nonsense and havoc you are all creating?!” 

“You would never understand if I told you!” he yelled. 

“Your right, I wouldn’t understand,” Lilith replied as her crystal serpent appeared behind her. “I could never understand senseless killing, or suffering of innocent people, and that is what Seraph Factor is doing.” 

The guy glared at Lilith with a crazy look in his eyes as he yelled, “WE WILL ANNIHILATE THE SILVER PHOENIX ORDER ONCE AND FOR ALL! FREEING ALL THE SILVER PHOENIX CHILDREN FROM THEIR HOLD!” 

Lilith had had enough as she sent her serpent toward the guy. “You’re a fucking idiot!” Lilith yelled. 

All of a sudden, Kurt appeared on the rooftop as the guys thumb pushed down on the detonation button. Kurt made a mad dash for Lilith. 

“LILITH!!” 

He tackled her knowing the building was going to blow out from under them if they did not act now. Hitting the roof, they started to roll toward the edge. Only Lilith’s head bounced off the roof when he tackled her, knocking her out as they rolled across the roof. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and the building started to crumble from under them as Kurt and Lilith rolled over the side of the building, falling to the street below. 

Realizing Lilith was knocked out, Kurt tried waking her as they fell from the roof of the five-story building; he knew there was no way they would survive if Lilith did not save them with her power. Kurt could hear the screaming and yelling on the street as the building was coming down around them. Kurt closed his eyes when he saw the ground ever so close. He knew this was the end for him and Lilith both. 

Holding her close to him with his eyes closed, he felt a wet and cold sensation surround them. He opened his eyes realizing a ball of water, just inches from the ground, caught them. As quickly as it caught them the ball moved, bursting in the grass a safe distance out of harm’s way. 

‘OOMPH!’ Came from Kurt as he laid there holding Lilith in his arms as she laid over the top of him still out cold. He quickly looked around as he saw Damian and the rest of his team running toward them. 

Damian quickly picked up Lilith as Rivers helped up Kurt. “You alright there, Kurt?” Rivers asked as he pulled Kurt to his feet. 

Kurt nodded as Phil replied, “A few more seconds and you two would have been road kill.” 

“I am guessing that was you’re doing?” Kurt asked. 

“Yep,” Phil said. 

Kurt patted him on the back. “I owe you one big time.” 

As Kurt looked over at Lilith and Damian, the rest of Kurt’s team ran over to them. 

“Man, I was off by a few seconds of the bombs going off. I tried to buy you a little time there, Commander,” Steve told him. 

“You did fine, Steve,” Kurt told him. 

“Is she alive?” Dyana asked. 

“She is alive, but we need to get her back to the Order. She does not look so good,” Damian said. 

“Seth has been pushing her and her team harder than the rest of us. We have been on four missions already today, and this is the second time she has been out with us,” Dyana told Damian. 

“She is exhausted, and Seth sent her out here anyway. I tried to keep her out of the fight, but you know her, she had to get in the middle of it like always,” Kurt explained to them. 

“Seth is only doing what he has to do. He is limited on manpower and sadly that manpower is limited on power. We are all he has, we are the strength of the SPO now, and he depends on us a lot. That is why he made us the SPO’s elite teams,” Rivers explained to them. 

Kurt and Damian shook their heads as they turned and walked away from Rivers and the others. 

“Get down from the soapbox, Rivers. Nobody wants to hear it, we are all beat and want to go back home,” Kurt told him as he slid his hands into his pockets still walking away from them. 

\--- 

Back at the SPO, Kurt was in Seth’s office giving Seth the full report from the mission. Once Kurt was finished telling Seth everything, he spoke his thoughts on what has been going on. 

“Seth, this has to stop,” Kurt told him. 

“What do you think we are trying to do, Kurt?” Seth questioned. 

“No, I mean over working Lilly. This is the third time you have done something like this to her. It is too much. You are going to get her killed. She is not some super hero that you cannot kill, she is human. Sure, she has a power that makes her more powerful, but if she’s exhausted like today those powers will falter and fail. Leaving her defenseless,” Kurt expressed his concerns. 

Seth sighed heavily. “I did not want to send Lilly out today again with you. I knew it was too much on her, her last two missions with her team were with some rather powerful SPCs. Chris told me that Lilly had to fight with her crystal serpent with both of them.” 

Kurt shook his head, and he looked to the floor. “It is too much. These Seraph Factor guys are too strong for their unfocused and untrained forms,” Kurt said looking up at Seth. “I think they need to be tested. This is unnatural even for an SPC.” 

“I will have that looked into. You are not the first one to tell me this,” Seth said. 

Kurt nodded. “Good, because we have to find a way to stop these guys and the way we are doing it now, someone is going to get killed.” 

Seth agreed with Kurt. “Is there anything else?” 

Kurt shook his head. “No, I guess that is all.” 

“Alright then, get out of here and go check on Lilly. I am sure she is awake by now,” Seth told him. 

Kurt nodded and walked from the room headed to Lilith’s room. 

\--- 

Once at her room Kurt found Chris, Rivers, Dyana, and Damian sitting in her room around the table. Lilith was in her bed, still out cold. 

“No change?” Kurt asked, walking up to the table. 

“No, Susie came up and looked her over. She said she was fine just over exhausted and needed to rest,” Dyana told him. 

Kurt looked up at the clock it was almost dinnertime, and he knew all of them were hungry. 

“It is almost dinner time; how do you want to do this?” Kurt asked. 

“You guys go ahead and go eat. I can grab a bite on the way home,” Dyana said. 

“How about we grab you a bite to eat and bring it back up here to you. With the way things look, you may not get home tonight,” Rivers told her. 

Dyana chuckled as she looked over at Lilith. “Your right, just grab me a salad and a sandwich I will be good to go on that.” 

“You sure,” Damian asked, getting to his feet. 

The guys moved across the floor as Dyana nodded her head slowly as they started out the door. 

“Call if she wakes up,” Chris told her. 

“You know I will,” Dyana replied as she watched them walk from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

It was later that night and the group was still sitting around Lilith’s room. The anticipation of waiting for her to wake up was getting to be too much. Chris got to his feet and started walking the floor. 

“That is not going to make her wake up any faster,” Dyana told Chris. 

Chris turned to look at Dyana. “Don’t you think I know that? It is just driving me nuts sitting around.” 

Kurt looked over at the clock. “Maybe we all should be getting to bed it is one in the morning.” 

“What about Lilly?” Dyana asked. 

“I will stay with her,” Rivers volunteered. 

“No, you guys have to be out on patrol in the morning. It will not be good for you or Damian either one to be here tonight. You need your rest as well, or you will be in the same boat as Lilly. I will sit with her tonight,” Kurt told them. 

“I could stay. I mean I am her second in command that would only be natural,” Chris said. 

“You’re going nuts sitting here with us. What do you think it is going to be like without us here? I can stay,” Dyana told them. 

“You do not live here. You still live off the grounds, so it would be too hard for you to be here, and then go back to get ready for tomorrow’s workday,” Kurt said. 

Damian looked at Kurt. “You seem awful adamant to stay here with her, Kurt.” 

Not liking the look on Damian’s face, Kurt glared at him. “You have a problem with that? We almost died today because of my stupid actions.” 

“They were not stupid, Kurt. If you hadn’t done that you would have been buried under that building,” Dyana said. 

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, what a choice; buried alive or smashed on the sidewalk below.” 

“So this is what has been bugging you all night?” Rivers questioned looking at Kurt. 

“I should have never grabbed her. If I had left her there, she could have had her crystal serpent save her. Instead, I tackled Lilith knocking her out. At that point, we were both screwed,” Kurt replied looking down at the tabletop. 

Rivers placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder as he squeezed gently. “Hey, you did what anyone of us would have done in the heat of battle or life-threatening situation. We don't stop to think, we just react.” 

“And how do you know she would have been able to save herself? I am sure that last attack she did with her serpent drained her.” Chris said as he gestured to Lilith. “I mean, look at her. She has been asleep now for nine hours. Lilith does not sleep like this.” 

“He is right, you saved Lilly and yourself. So stop beating yourself up over this,” Rivers told him. 

Kurt sat at the table with his head down and both hands at the side of his head. “I will stay here with her tonight. At least give me that.” 

The group nodded as they got up from the table. 

Damian patted Kurt on the back as he told him, “If you need anything, I am right next door.” 

“Call if you need anything or she wakes up,” Rivers said. 

“You guys know I will. So stop with the stalling and get to bed the sun will be up soon,” Kurt informed them. 

They gave hugs, shook hands, and said good-night then all parted ways for the rest of the evening. 

\--- 

Kurt walked over to the desk turning on the small light, Lilith had at her desk. He then went and turned off the overhead light, slowly he made his way back to the table. Kurt sat at the table watching Lilith sleep as he thought back about the day’s activities. He could not help but think how he messed up when he grabbed Lilith taking them off the roof of the building. 

“I was an idiot! If I would have killed her what would I have done?” Kurt whispered into the silence of the room. “My god I would have never forgiven myself. Rivers would hate me, Dyana would never speak to me again, and Chris… Chris would have hated me as well.” 

Kurt dropped his head to his hands as he propped his elbows to his knees. He rubbed the top of his head hard with his fingertips. 

“What would I have done?” Kurt looked up at Lilith again as a tear rolled down his cheek, “I love her with all my heart, she and Rivers are all I have known since I was three.” 

Kurt slammed his fist down on the table as a loud 'thud’ echoed through the room. “DAMN IT! WHY DID I DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!” 

Kurt turned crossing his arms on the table, laying his head atop of his arms as his tears flowed from his eyes. He watched as Lilith rested peacefully in her bed. 

\--- 

As nighttime drifted to sunrise, Lilith finally woke up, it was only a couple hours before the sun would be up. Lilith opened her eyes and drew her hand to her head cringing slightly. She looked out into her room from her bed as she saw Kurt sitting at the table. She smiled sweetly and got slowly from her bed making her way to Kurt. 

Gently touching the top of Kurt’s head with her hand, she spoke softly. “Kurt…” 

Kurt jumped to her voice as he looked up at her. Before she knew what happen, Kurt was holding her tightly in his arms. 

“Lilith, oh my god you’re finally awake. I was so afraid you were not going to wake up.” 

Lilith chuckled as she hugged Kurt back. “Wow, was I out that long?” 

“Over twelve hours,” Kurt told her still holding her tight. 

Lilith chuckled again. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She still hugged him as she replied, “Uhmm, do you think you could let me breathe now?” 

Kurt let her go sheepishly. “Oh… sorry.” 

He looked down as he straightened his jacket. Silence fell between them as Lilith went to sit on her bed. 

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked walking over to her. He kneeled in front of her as she sat there. 

“A little light headed is all,” Lilith said touching her head. “What happened?  I remember seeing you run toward me. That's all.” 

Kurt lowered his head as he kneeled in front of her. “I tackled you and you hit your head on the rooftop, knocking you out.” 

“Wow, you must have hit me hard,” Lilith replied smiling. 

Kurt looked up at her as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I almost killed us because of what I did.” 

Lilith shook her head as she wiped away Kurt’s tear with the back of her finger. “What do you mean?” 

Kurt started explaining everything to Lilith. Half way through what Kurt was telling her, she took his hand pulling him up to set on the bed with her. She sat looking at Kurt as he finished telling her everything. Her heart felt heavy, and she could feel tears stinging at her eyes. 

“But we are alive, Kurt and that is all that matters,” Lilith said. 

“But I almost killed you because of this stupid stunt,” Kurt retorted. 

“You did what anyone of us would have done. In the heat of battle, or--” 

“Life threatening situation none of us stop to think, we just react. Yeah yeah, Rivers already hit me with that one,” Kurt said finishing her statement. 

Kurt turned looking at Lilith as he looked into her eyes. He gently took her hand in his as Lilith sat looking into his eyes as well. 

“Lilith, you may not believe this from me, but you are the world to me. You and Rivers are all I have known since I was three. I do not know what I would do without either of you,” Kurt said lowering his head as he growled. “God I was so stupid! I could have killed you!” 

Lilith lifted his head slowly as she smiled at him, a single tear rolled down her cheek. 

“But we are not dead, and that is all that matters. You did what you had to do Kurt, and I thank you for that. It means the world to me to know you would risk your life to save mine.” 

“But I risked your life in doing it,” Kurt said touching her cheek. 

Lilith slightly shook her head. “I do not look at it that way.” 

Silence fell between them as Kurt and Lilith looked into one another’s eyes. Before they knew what was happening, the two of them were kissing. Kurt pulled Lilith tightly into his arms holding her close as Lilith wrapped her arms around Kurt. 

After a few seconds, they both came back to their senses as Kurt quickly got to his feet walking away from the bed. 

His back was to Lilith as he replied, “I am sorry, Lilith I will be leaving now.” 

Lilith could say nothing as she watched Kurt walk from her room. She sat on her bed still in a daze of what just happened as she touched her lips and thought to herself. “ _He kissed me… I kissed him. We kissed!_ ” 

Lilith stood from her bed quickly as the impact of what just happened washed over her. 

“OH MY GOD, WE KISSED!” 

She walked across the room to the bathroom as she stopped to look in the mirror. Her thoughts were running wild as she tried to figure out what happened. 

“He kissed me… Why?” She stood there for a few seconds then turned and walked back out of the bathroom. Walking over to her bed, she sat down as she looked around the room. 

“Did I really kiss him back? I did, I know I did.” Lilith touched her lips. “Why, why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss me?” 

Lilith got to her feet again and walked back to the bathroom. She stopped in the center of the room as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

“What is going on?” Lilith said softly. 

Just then, a knock came at her door. Lilith quickly went to the door as she opened it, she exclaimed, “Kurt!” 

“Kurt? Isn’t he here?” Dyana asked, walking into the room. “He better be after all the pissing and moaning he did about being here with you last night.” 

Lilith turned watching Dyana walk in the room as she stood there still daunted. Dyana turned with her hands on her hips after doing a quick scan of the room. 

“Where the hell is he?!” 

Lilith stood there looking at Dyana. “He uh… He uh… had to go to his room and do something.” 

Dyana looked at Lilith confused as she walked toward her. 

“Are you alright, Lilly?” 

Lilith looked into Dyana’s eyes as she broke down and cried. 

“Lilly?! What is wrong?!” Dyana exclaimed as she placed her hands on Lilith’s shoulders. 

Lilith drew her hands to her face as she still cried. “He kissed me.” 

Dyana tried to get Lilith to look at her. “Who kissed you?” 

Lilith looked quickly up at Dyana. “Kurt…” 

Dyana taken aback at this stepped back as she stammered with her reply, “K… Kurt… Kurt kissed you!” 

“SHHHH!” Lilith exclaimed as she turned around and closed the door. 

“You are kidding me, right?” Dyana questioned, “Kurt really kissed you?” 

Lilith grabbed Dyana’s arms looking at her. “You cannot tell anyone, Dyana.” 

“What?! Do I look like an idiot?!” Dyana broke away from Lilith as she turned drawing her hand to her mouth. “Rivers is going to freak.” 

“Dyana?!” 

“I know! I am not going to tell him or anyone for that fact, but if Rivers was to find out.” Dyana paused as she started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Lilith asked. 

“It was your first kiss, and it came from Kurt!” Dyana exclaimed still laughing. 

Lilith touched her lips again as she looked down to the floor. 

“Well, was it good?” Dyana asked. 

Quickly looking back up at Dyana, Lilith stood there with her hands on her hips and an inquisitive look on her face. 

Lilith cast her eyes back to the floor as she pushed past Dyana. “I do not know.” 

Dyana turned watching Lilith walk into the bathroom. “What do you mean you do not know?!” 

Lilith said nothing as she stood at the basin in the bathroom. Dyana walked to the door of the bathroom as she saw Lilith leaning over the sink tears falling from her eyes. 

“Wow this really has you shook up,” Dyana replied walking over to her. Dyana placed her hand on Lilith’s back as she rubbed softly. “Are you alright? All he did was kiss you, right?” 

Lilith looked up at her. “I mean he did not try anything… Did he?” 

Lilith shook her head as she threw her arms around Dyana’s neck. “I am so confused, Dyana. I thought Kurt and I were just friends. Almost like brother and sister. Why would we do something like this?” 

Slowly moving Lilith from her, Dyana questioned, “We? You mean you kissed him back?” 

Lilith nodded as Dyana started to laugh again. 

“Will you stop laughing about this?” Lilith retorted. 

“It was a kiss, Lilly, big deal. So you two found yourselves at a weak moment, and you kissed. I doubt it will ever happen again.” 

“But…” Lilith said. 

Dyana turned as she started walking from the bathroom. She gave a nonchalant wave over her shoulder as she replied, “But nothing; it was a kiss and nothing more,” Dyana stopped at the door as she turned slightly looking at Lilith. “Not unless you have some hidden feelings somewhere for Kurt you never told me about.” 

Lilith stood tall as her face got a serious look on it. “Of course not!” 

“Then get over it, because I can say with confidence that Kurt feels nothing for you but the love of a sister,” Dyana told her. 

Lilith gave a frustrated sigh as she replied sarcastically, “Thanks for nothing.” 

Dyana then fully turned around looking at her. “What? Do you want Kurt to be in love with you?” 

Lilith turned looking in the mirror. “Well, it is better than thinking he is a sick perv that likes kissing his sister.” 

Dyana laughed as she replied, “You have a point there.” 

It got quiet for a few minutes as Dyana watched Lilith brush her teeth. Finishing, she lifted from the sink. 

“Look, if you want to know why or what happened, talk to Kurt. I am sure he will… Wait we are talking about Kurt. Well, all you can do is try,” Dyana told her. 

“You cannot tell anyone about this, Dyana,” Lilith said looking at her. 

“I won’t, it will go to my grave with me,” Dyana told her. 

“It better. The last thing I want is for Rivers…” Lilith paused as she dropped her head. 

“What Lilly?” 

“Damian to find out,” Lilith said looking back up at Dyana. 

Dyana started laughing again. “I am sorry I like Damian and all. BUT OH MY GOD! That would be so funny to see the look on his face if and when he found out.” 

“They cannot and they will not. Not as long as I am alive, they won’t,” Lilith said. 

Just then, a knock came at Lilith’s door. 

“Will you get that please, Dyana? I am going to finish up in here.” 

Dyana nodded as she left the bathroom closing the door behind her. When Dyana opened the door, she saw Rivers and the others standing there. 

“Good morning,” Dyana greeted them, gesturing for them to come in. 

As the guys walked in Damian was the first into the room as he asked, “Where is Lilith?” 

“Bathroom, she should be out soon,” Dyana told them. 

“Where’s Kurt?” Rivers asked. 

While walking around them, Dyana smiled an odd smile as she sat at the table. “He uh, had to go do something. I am guessing to get cleaned up,” Dyana replied as she sat at the table still not looking at Rivers. 

“Makes since, he was here all day after the mission and then all night. I am sure he wanted to get a shower and all,” Chris said sitting down with Dyana. 

Damian and Rivers took a seat with them as well as they talked, waiting for Lilith to come out of the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few minutes, Lilith walked from the bathroom as she saw Rivers, Chris and Damian sitting with Dyana in her room. 

“Good morning,” Rivers greeted her. 

Lilith smiled. “Good morning.” 

“You look great this morning,” Chris told her. 

Lilith stopped walking to the closet looking down at herself still in her pajamas. She shook her head as she looked back up and continued to her destination. “You know Chris, as long as you are around I will always know I am admired.” 

Chris smiled a loving smile as he replied, “You’re my main girl, Lilly and will always be the most beautiful in my eyes.” 

“Thank you, Chris,” Lilith replied as she got things from her closet listening to them talk. 

Damian and Rivers shook their heads as Damian replied. “Too bad you will never get to first base with her.” 

Rivers chuckled as Chris turned looking at Damian with a dirty look. “Well at least I know you do not have a chance with her either.” 

Rivers chuckled again. “I think Kurt would have a better chance with her then you two.” 

Lilith dropped the things she had in her hand when hearing this. Everyone turned looking at her. 

“Are you alright, Lilly?” Rivers asked. 

Dyana was sitting at the table trying to hide her snicker from what Rivers said. All of a sudden, she let one slip out as everyone turned looking at her. 

“Are you alright, Dyana?” Chris asked. 

Dyana composed herself quickly. “Yeah… Yeah I am fine.” 

Lilith picked her things up quickly making her way back into the bathroom. The group turned as they heard the bathroom door close loudly. 

Rivers turned looking back at Dyana with an odd look. 

“Where did you say Kurt was?” 

Dyana got a straight face as she replied, “His room, I am guessing. I mean he said he was leaving he did not say to where.” 

Rivers gave a slight nod as he sat back in his chair waiting for Lilith to come from the bathroom once more. 

After a few minutes, the door slid open to Lilith’s room the group looked at who walked in. 

“Kurt?” Dyana exclaimed softly sitting up quickly. 

Rivers turned to look at Dyana. “I did not think you would be back,” Dyana stated. 

Kurt held up Lilith’s key card to her room. “I left out of here this morning with Lilith’s key card. So I brought it back,” Kurt informed her looking around the room. “Where is she?” 

Just then, Lilith walked from the bathroom as she abruptly stopped when she saw Kurt. “Kurt?” 

“Lilith…” Kurt replied. 

Kurt walked over to her handing her the key card. Lilith looked down to get the card from him as she saw a note. 

‘ _I want to talk to you when you get the chance._ ’ The note read. 

Looking back at Kurt, Lilith nodded slightly as she felt Kurt gently caress her hand as he pulled his hand away. Kurt then turned around looking at the others. 

“Well, I am going to get breakfast. Anyone here joining me?” Kurt questioned. With a slight look over his shoulder at Lilith, he continued. “I am sure you are starved you have not eaten since yesterday morning.” 

Lilith said nothing as she nodded. 

“Then what are we waiting for I am ready,” Damian replied as he stood. 

The others agreed as Kurt step aside letting Lilith pass as he walked behind her. As they stepped out the door, Lilith remembered she had forgot her ID card. 

“Oh! Wait a second I forgot my ID card.” 

She turned looking at Kurt as their eyes met for just a second, feeling her heart jump she quickly walked past him back into her room. Lilith’s heart was still racing as she walked to her desk propping herself up with her arms, she dropped her head and took a deep breath. 

After a few seconds, Dyana exclaimed, “What is taking her? Her ID is right on her desk.” 

Dyana went to move forward as Kurt told them, “I will go get her. Why don’t you guys head down, so you can get a table. We’ll catch up.” 

Chris nodded as Damian and Rivers were somewhat hesitant. Dyana looked at Kurt not sure what to say. She then realized no matter what she did Kurt was going in for Lilith no matter what.

She turned looking at the others with a smile. “He is right, let's go get a table. Lilly and Kurt will catch up.” 

Dyana walked past Rivers and Damian as she tapped their forearms and motioned with her head. 

“Come on are we are going to miss out on all the good stuff,” Dyana told them. 

Kurt gave a small wave to them as they walked off; he then turned walking into the room. 

Rivers did not like the way Lilith was acting, and Kurt was not acting much better. When they were on the elevator, Rivers looked back down the hall at Lilith’s door seeing it closed. 

\--- 

Once in Lilith’s room, Kurt stood in the entryway watching Lilith as she stood at her desk. Her head was down, and she was leaning against it propped up with her arms. He started quietly toward her, he was not sure, but he thought her eyes were closed. He stopped next to her seeing her ID sitting right at her hand. He picked it up as Lilith heard the sound of the plastic card slide against the wood of the desk. She looked up quickly seeing Kurt as she stepped away from him. 

“I found it,” Kurt told her with a smile as he held up her ID between his two fingers. 

“Why,” Lilith asked, looking at him. 

Kurt chuckled stepping toward her. “Because you need it to get around in here.” 

“You know what I mean,” Lilith said stepping back. 

Kurt sighed. “I do not know why. It just happened, but I…” 

“It just happened?” Lilith exclaimed cutting him off. 

Kurt looked down at her desk dropping her ID to the top of it. 

“Yes, it just happened, Lilith,” Kurt told her. 

“So there are no feelings involved, it was just a kiss?” Lilith asked him. 

Kurt stepped toward Lilith again as she cast her eyes down so not to look at him. He slowly lifted her head with his fingers as he looked into her eyes. 

“I don’t know. Was it just a kiss, Lilith?” Kurt asked her as he moved closer to her. Lilith’s heart felt as if it were about to explode as Kurt came closer to her. 

Just before their lips touched, a pounding came at Lilith’s door. 

“Lilly, Lilly. Open this door! Now!” 

Kurt and Lilith heard Rivers order. Kurt sighed as he went to the door opening it. Just then, Lilith exclaimed. 

“I found it!” 

Rivers stood there as he looked at Kurt.  Kurt, however, was busy looking back in the room at Lilith. 

“Good let’s go then, I am hungry,” Kurt said watching her walk toward him. 

Lilith looked at Rivers with a smile. “I did not think I was going to find it. Jack, me or someone else must have knocked it off the desk. It was between the side of the desk and the wall.” 

Rivers looked at Lilith as she walked past him into the hall. Kurt stepped from the room as Lilith turned to look at them. 

“Come on, I am hungry let’s go eat.” 

Rivers watched them as he shook his head thinking to himself. “ _Maybe I was just imagining things_.” Rivers smiled as he saw Lilith slap Kurt’s hand as he tried to push the button for the elevator. 

Rivers stepped forward as he called out to them, “Hey, wait for me.” 

\--- 

Later that day, Lilith was in training as she was strengthening her powers with her crystal serpent. She had thin wires attached to her head and chest as she danced around with her serpent in the training area. Just then, a voice came over a loud speaker. 

“Lilith, anytime you are ready.” 

Lilith turned looking up at a large observation window above her. “Ok, Professor Kline,” Lilith replied. 

Lilith turned as her serpent circled around her. She lowered her hand as it darted under her hand and her fingers brushed through the water on the serpents back. Professor Kline watched her as he set the equipment to her power stats. 

“She has the density set low on her serpent.” 

Professor Kline did not turn as he replied, “She is not in battle, Seth. There is no need. Remember she just woke up from a very bad day she had yesterday.” 

“Do you really think there is more to her power?” Seth asked. 

“Yes, and Damian as well. Watch Lilith as she wields her serpent.” the Professor instructed Seth. 

Seth looked down in the training area as he watched Lilith attack with her serpent as he listened to the Professor speak. 

“Their moves are one. She and the serpent are one being. It thinks what she thinks, acts as she acts, and she is the same with the serpent at times.” 

“Are you saying that thing has a mind of its own?” Seth asked, looking back at the Professor. 

“Not yet, but one day, yes. When Lilith’s powers reach their outer most limits, she and the serpent will be separate beings, but still one.” 

“That’s crazy! So what happens if she cannot control the serpent at that time?” 

“HA! That time will never come. Lilith trusts her powers and has the strength to control them. I believe that is why she is so much stronger than the others. Even as a small child, she never feared her powers. I have seen this in Damian as well.” 

“So you are saying Damian is as strong as Lilly?” Seth questioned. 

“No, Damian is stronger than Lilith,” the Professor told him as he still watched Lilith training. 

Seth sat back in his chair. “What about the others of Lilly’s group?” 

“I am guessing you are referring to Rivers, Kurt, Chris, and Dyana?” 

“Yes,” Seth replied. 

“Rivers is learning to trust his more every day as is Kurt. So they will be very strong, but I am sorry they will never exceed Lilith or Damian. Dyana is not far behind them; but still mistrusts her power of wind. Chris, however, I am sorry is a huge goofball, he plays with his powers. Don’t get me wrong, he is strong; but until he takes his powers seriously, he will never excel as we need him to.” 

Seth nodded as he looked back down at Lilith. 

Lilith was commanding her serpent with her arms as she released a wave of rain that looked like needles. Lilith spun quickly as her serpent circled around her, the rain of needles still released from the serpent as they headed straight for the observation window. 

Quickly Seth and the Professor fell to the floor for protection knowing the glass was not going to stop the needles. Lilith was so into her training she did not realize she had set a wave of needles too high from the floor. She immediately sent her serpent back blocking the needles before they penetrated the glass. One, however, had gotten past the serpent as it rushed through the glass sticking in the back wall of the observation room. 

Seth got up going to the needle in the back wall. He reached up touching the wall around the needle. He jerked his hand away quickly. 

“Shit! That is cold.” Seth exclaimed as he held his hand out looking at his fingertips. Small blisters rose up on them. 

Professor Kline looked at Seth’s fingers. 

“You had better have that looked at right away. Tell them to treat it as a dry ice burn.” 

Seth turned glancing out the observation window as Lilith’s serpent looked in at them, he then turned to Professor Kline. 

“It is as if it knows.” 

Professor Kline smiled as he watched the serpent leave the observation window. “It does…” 

The Professor walked back to the control panel. “Lilith, that will be all for today. Just remove your leads and leave them on the table.” 

Lilith nodded as she and her crystal serpent vanished from sight. 

Seth looked at the hole placed in the window by the needle; it was surrounded with a heavy frost. 

“It looks as if it were drilled through. A perfect, smooth hole no fractures at all left in the glass.” 

Professor Kline chuckled. “Think what that could do to a person.” 

Seth shook his head as he walked toward the door. “I will have maintenance up here today to get that replaced.” 

\--- 

While Lilith was in training, Rivers and Dyana were sitting in the lounge talking. 

“So what’s up, Rivers?” Dyana asked him after about five minutes of silence from their last conversation. 

Rivers looked up from his drink. “What makes you think something is wrong?” 

“I did not ask what was wrong. I ask what was up, but now that you mention it…” Dyana said looking at Rivers with an inquisitive look. 

Rivers smiled as he looked back at his drink. “Is it that obvious?” 

“You are like reading a book, Rivers.” Dyana told him. 

Rivers chuckled looking up at her. “Oh, thanks that makes me feel so much better.” 

Dyana smiled. “I mean that in a good way.” 

Rivers shook his head still chuckling. 

“Come on spill it…” Dyana told him. 

“I do not know how to say this,” Rivers told her. 

“Well, I always thought the best way, was just to say it,” Dyana confessed. 

Rivers looked into Dyana’s eyes. “Alright then, I believe something happened between Kurt and Lilly last night, and you know about it.” 

Dyana knew Rivers had her as he looked into her eyes. Without breaking eye contact with him, she stayed as calm as she could be without lying to him. 

“What are you talking about? What could have happened between them, you know Lilly and Kurt’s relationship. If anything, they got into a huge fight because Kurt was whining about how he almost killed her.” 

“So you are telling me, you know nothing?” Rivers asked her. 

Dyana chuckled. “No, I know a lot of things. I just do not know what you think could of happened between Lilly and Kurt.” 

Rivers watched Dyana as he became silent. 

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Dyana finally asked after a few seconds. 

“I do not know what happened, but I have a feeling it was not a fight between them that is making them act the way they are around one another,” Rivers replied. 

“And you think I do?” Dyana questioned. 

“I just think it is strange how whenever Kurt’s name was mentioned, and when he returned this morning Lilly acted strangely. Then there was the ID incident in Lilith's room. Kurt was adamant about he was the one to go check on her.” Rivers voiced. 

“Maybe he just needed to talk to her and knew that would give him the chance. I mean if they would’ve got into it the previous night; I am sure one of them would be very upset at the other. You know how those two fight,” Dyana explained to Rivers. 

“You know something don’t you, Dyana,” Rivers pressed. 

Dyana was about to answer Rivers when Damian came running in jumping over the back of the sofa, landing next to Rivers. 

“Hey, Puppy Boy, Dyana,” Damian greeted them with a slight nod. “What’s up?” 

“Damian!” Dyana retorted as she slapped his leg for calling Rivers puppy boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Rivers nodded at him as his greeting as Damian asked, “So what have you two been up to all day?” 

Dyana nodded as well as she looked at him. “Nothing really just sitting around.” 

“It is kind of strange since we have been moving nonstop for the last three months,” Rivers stated. 

“They’re regrouping from yesterday’s attempt. Plus, I’m sure the news they got from the one that got away, shook them up some,” Damian confirmed. 

“Not to mention, with putting to death the ones that are being held I am sure they realize their numbers are dwindling,” Dyana replied. 

Damian looked to Dyana. “HA! That is not going to slow these guys down. They’re street trash they do not care what happens to anyone else but themselves.” 

“I remember a day when you were one of them.” Rivers looked at Damian. 

“I was never like these guys,” Damian retorted. “I never hurt or killed someone else to get what I wanted. Everything I did was on me and only me. I never involved innocents. These guys are different. They are willing to die for this guy that is leading them. Killing anyone that stands in their way. Be their innocent, foe, or comrade, and I find that really odd.” 

“So what do you think is going on, Damian?” Dyana asked. 

“I have to agree with Kurt. I think they are on something, or they are doing some sort of testing on them that is making them this way,” Damian informed them. 

“Well Seth told me Kurt was talking about how unfocused some of their powers are, but they are as strong as the rest of us here at the SPO. I guess I have been lucky enough not to come across one of them, but I have come across the ones that were rather strong for the way they wielded their powers,” Rivers confessed. 

Dyana shook her head. “What do you mean?” 

Rivers was about to answer when they heard John yell out to Dyana as he ran into the lounge. 

“Dyana, we have to go, disturbance in the north quadrant again!” 

Dyana sighed getting to her feet quickly. “I am out of here.” 

Dyana ran off as she and John ran out of the lounge. 

Damian looked over at Rivers while Rivers watched Dyana and John leave to go out on mission. He could see there was something else besides Seraph Factor that was weighing on his mind. 

“So you think the same thing I do, huh?” Damian questioned. 

Rivers looked over at Damian. “About what?” 

“Well it is not about Seraph Factor I will tell you that much,” Damian replied. 

Rivers smiled as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I am like an open book.” 

“Huh?” Damian responded. 

Rivers chuckled. “It’s nothing.” 

“So spill it what are you thinking is going on with Kurt and Lilith?” 

“I am not sure yet, but I am certain, it is not a fight they had,” Rivers replied. “What about you. You have any ideas of what you think might have happened?” 

Damian cast his eyes to the floor. “Yeah, I do and I have to say if it is a fact I have to do something or I may lose Lilith.” 

Rivers got a puzzled look on his face. “Huh? What? Lose Lilly! Damian, what are you talking about?” 

“I think Kurt made a severe advance on her.” Damian looked at Rivers. 

Rivers got a stern look on his face. “So we are thinking the same thing. How could he do that to her, she thinks of Kurt like a brother.” 

“You have to remember when a person thinks they are going to die or someone that they care for is about to die. Their mind starts rethinking about what really matters. Maybe that is what happened to Kurt,” Damian explained. 

“So you think Kurt thinks he is in love with Lilly?” Rivers asked. 

“Not thinks. He is…” Damian replied. 

Rivers sat back with wide eyes. “WHOA! Not happening!” 

“What’s wrong, Rivers? Afraid Lilly may pick Kurt over you,” Damian asked. 

“No, that is not it at all. Yes, I love Lilly very much, but she is like my sister without a doubt. However, Kurt is not right for her, and I am sorry to say Damian, neither are you.” Rivers started. 

Damian chuckled. “Sorry dude, but if that is how you see Lilly you will never think a guy is right or good enough for her. In addition, I am not about to back off because you think this. You will see I am right for Lilly one way or another.” 

Rivers huffed. “We will see. After all, I cannot pick the guy she wants to be with. All I can do is be there for her if something happens between them.” 

“Well, then she needs to be with me. That way you do not have to be there. Because I will never hurt her.” 

Rivers laughed. “I wish that were true, Damian. However, we all know things happen, and it is bound to happen that you will hurt her at one time or another. I am not saying you will do it on purpose or that you two will not make up, but she will get hurt; as will you.” 

“Well, then I guess you agree with me?” 

“Agree with what?” Rivers pondered. 

“That I am the guy for her.” 

“Damian…” 

Damian smiled as he stood. “I promise I will never hurt Lilith intentionally,” Damian said as he looked over his shoulder at Rivers sitting on the sofa. “After all, the last thing I want is that crazy silver wolf after my ass again.” 

Rivers chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Well come on it is lunchtime. Let’s go grab a bite to eat,” Damian said. 

Rivers stood to his feet as he looked at Damian. “Sounds good to me.” 

\--- 

It was early evening as Lilith was coming from the pool, she had finished her training drill and twenty laps for the day as she headed to her room for a shower and then off to dinner. 

She was quite excited and hoping everyone was in for the day, so they all could have a pleasant dinner together. It had been so long since they have sat and talked, she felt a little lonely. 

On her way to her room, Lilith came across Damian as he also was headed to his room. 

“Hey! Lilly wait up!” Damian called out to her as she stepped on the elevator. Lilith looked out of the elevator as she saw Damian quickly making his way toward her. 

Holding the elevator for him, she called out, “Come on poky!” 

Damian finally stepped on the elevator as he started to laugh. The doors started to close as Lilith looked at him. 

“I see you have been to see Professor Kline today as well.” 

Damian touched his forehead as he chuckled. “Uhmm, I wonder if the red dots on my forehead gave that away.” 

Lilith chuckled. “That is one dead giveaway.” 

“I am guessing since all the reports about Seraph Factor and their strength the Professor wants us in top shape. I think he has seen everyone on the elite teams today,” Damian said. 

“Yeah, Zack was headed in as I was leaving this morning.” 

“Kurt was going in after me when I left,” Damian stated. “Oh, by the way, I saw what your rain needle did to the observation window, _very impressive_.” 

Lilith chuckled. “That was an accident. I did not mean for them to get that high.” 

“Scared the crap out of Seth I heard. He does not like your serpent,” Damian confirmed. 

“Why? My serpent is gentle it would never hurt anyone I intend it not to hurt,” Lilith replied. 

Damian laughed. “That is just it. You never have him out unless you intend to kick someone’s ass.” 

Lilith chuckled as the elevator doors open and they stepped off walking to their rooms. 

“Well I see no reason having him out all the time,” Lilith said as they stopped at Damian’s door first. “It would make it rather hard for me to find a boyfriend then.” 

Damian chuckled as he opened his door. “Good point.” 

Lilith turned stepping over to her door. “Well, see you in a few for dinner.” 

Damian nodded as he disappeared into his room to go get cleaned up for the night. 

\--- 

The week had passed, but the aches and pains of training daily had not. Briefing, for Lilith, Damian, and Kurt, where a daily activity also. The members of the SPO had found that they had no choice from the information they had gathered on the Seraph Factor. 

Lilith sighed as they walked from the briefing room Damian and Kurt following behind her. 

“I cannot believe this,” Lilith said with her back to them. 

“What’s not to believe, Lilly?” Damian replied. “Kurt was dead on with what he felt was going on.” 

“Yeah, but I did not think they were going this far, and I would have never guessed the whole reason for them doing this... And this new informant… We have to find them,” Kurt said. 

“Who do you think the leak is?” Lilith asked, turning to look at them. 

“It has to be someone on one of the elite teams or someone that deals a lot with us,” Kurt replied. 

“But who? Everyone that is an elite has been with the SPO for a year or longer.” Lilith said going into her own little world of thought. 

“Not everyone…” Kurt said looking at Damian. 

Damian gave Kurt a look of disbelief. “Oooh Nooo… You’re not even going there. I cannot believe you even brought that up.” 

“It is not just you Damian, the girl Lara. The one that has the need for speed. Has only been here for about six or seven months,” Kurt confirmed.

“But it is not her you suspect is it, Kurt?” Damian growled. 

“Well since you’re asking, no. The trouble did not start until you got worked in here and comfortable with everyone,” Kurt stated. 

Damian stepped forward as he quickly drew his fist back and let it go. 

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Lilith yelled at them both stopping Damian in mid swing. 

Kurt stood there calm, as he and Damian looked at Lilith. 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing? We need to find this leak, and we need to do it now!” Lilith looked at Kurt. “I want a background check on this Lara. Can you get it for me?” 

“Well yeah, you know that,” Kurt replied. 

“Then do it. I want that sucker to go back to the time of birth. I want to know everything. Friends, family, enemies you name it. I want it,” Lilith informed him. 

“And you will have it,” Kurt told her. 

“Good… You have two days to get it to me,” Lilith turned walking away from them. 

“Lilly, is there anything you want me to do?” Damian asked. 

Lilith stopped walking as she looked slightly over her shoulder at him. “Lay low, Damian and watch the members you deal with. If Kurt suspects you, I am sure there are others. Just watch your step and watch who you talk to.” 

Lilith turned and started walking away once more. 

Damian stood there watching her walk away as he heard Kurt snicker and quickly walk toward Lilith. 

“ _That son of a bitch, he did that on purpose! Now he has Lilly doubting me_.” Damian thought to himself as he looked at the floor. “ _I have to clear my name. Lilly is right, if Kurt thinks it, I am sure there are others that think the same_.” Looking up, he saw Kurt take Lilith’s wrist. 

“We still need to talk, Lilly. It has been a week.” Kurt told her.

Damian started toward them as Lilith tried pulling from Kurt’s grasp, he heard her answering whatever it was Kurt said to her. 

“There is nothing to talk about, Kurt. Let go of me and drop it.” 

Lilith brought her arm up grabbing Kurt’s hand that had hold of her wrist. She tried to pry his fingers from her wrist. 

“So you’re not going to talk to me about what happened between us?” Kurt questioned. 

Just then, Kurt felt a firm grip on his wrist of the hand that had a hold of Lilith’s wrist. Looking quick to his left, he saw Damian standing there as he squeezed Kurt’s wrist tighter. 

“I can crush your wrist, Kurt. I suggest you release Lilly now.” 

Damian’s grip got tighter on Kurt’s wrist as Kurt tried to hold on the Lilith’s. After a few seconds, Lilith was able to pull free of Kurt. 

“Let him go, Damian and thank you.” 

Before Damian released Kurt’s wrist, Kurt came up and around with a right hook. Damian ducked avoiding the strike. As he swept Kurt’s legs as Kurt jumped avoiding the sweep. Damian stood quickly as he saw Lilith move between them. She was facing Damian as she looked into his eyes. 

“You know fighting only makes you both look like buffoons. If you want to fight, do it against Seraph Factor. Channel some of that anger out there. They are the ones that need their asses kicked.” 

Lilith walked from between them walking back down the hall as she disappeared onto the elevator. 

Damian looked at Kurt. “She is right.” Damian turned walking away. “If you want to fight, take it out to the streets.” 

Kurt growled as he charged Damian. “I still owe you one for that you son of a bitch!” Damian hit the floor when Kurt tackled him in the hall. 

\--- 

Later that evening, Lilith was in her room sitting at her desk playing with Jack as she thought about the new evidence brought forth on Seraph Factor. She thought about each member of the elite teams that she did not personally know. She even found her thoughts drifting to Damian from what Kurt said about things starting after he was settled in at the Order. 

She could not help but think that Kurt was right about what he said. Lilith got up quickly from her seat. 

“It can’t be. Damian may be from the streets, but he is nothing like these guys.” 

“So you think I am the informant?” 

Lilith turned quickly as she saw Damian standing in her balcony door. 

“I thought you were told not to do that anymore?” Lilith scolded walking toward him. 

“Your front door is being watched. I had no choice,” Damian told her. 

Lilith looked closely at Damian as she noticed he had a swollen lip and black eye. She stopped walking and shook her head as she looked at him. 

“I cannot believe you fought him.” Lilith growled. 

“I had no choice he attacked me while my back was turned,” Damian told her. 

“HE WHAT?!” 

“You heard me.” 

“So I guess he is the one watching my door?” 

“Good guess…” Damian walked into her room stepping up to her. “He told me to stay away from you.” 

Lilith closed her eyes turning her head. “Ouch that hurts just looking at it,” Lilith took Damian’s hand leading him to a chair at the table. “Sit. I am going to get something to clean that up.” 

Damian took a seat at the table as Lilith walked to the bathroom. Soon she returned with cotton balls, a towel, and astringent to clean his wounds. After a few minutes and a lot of whining and cussing on Damian’s part, Lilith was done with him. 

“I swear Damian you’re a big baby,” Lilith replied as she sat in front of him. 

“That shit stings,” Damian retorted. 

“It is supposed to; it does not clean right if it is not stinging.” Lilith touched his lip with the cotton ball once more. 

Damian cringed as he grabbed her wrist quickly and gently pulled it away. 

“I think you are enjoying this,” Damian confirmed looking at her as she smiled. 

“Now why would I enjoy bringing you so much pain?” Lilith smiled coyly. 

He still had a hold of her wrist as she gently pulled away to dab at his wounds again. As she was getting ready to touched the split above Damian's eye, he stopped her, taking her hand with the cotton ball in it. 

He looked deep into her eyes. “Do you believe I am the informant?” 

Lilith gazed into his eyes as she brushed his cheek with her other hand to remove some fuzz from the cotton balls. “No, I don’t think you are the one.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Damian reached up touching her other hand taking it into his. He was now holding both her hands as he brought them down between them. 

“Do you really mean that or are you just trying to mislead me?” Damian asked her. 

Lilith smiled as she looked into his eyes, “I'm looking into your eyes, and I am telling you. I do not believe you are the informant, Damian.” 

Damian smiled as he moved closer to her as he whispered, “Good. Then you won’t think I am trying to seduce you for information.” 

Damian quickly and softly pressed his lips to Lilith’s kissing her. To Damian’s surprise. Lilith did not push him away; instead, she kissed him back. 

Just then, Damian pulled away quickly as he released one of Lilith’s hands drawing his hand to his lips. You could see the pain in his face. 

“I cannot even kiss you without hurting you,” Lilith said chuckling. 

Damian smiled as he slid his hand under Lilith’s jawline cupping his hand around her neck. He slowly pulled her toward him as he replied, “I will live with the pain for this.” 

Damian softly pressing his lips to hers once more. 

\--- 

The next morning found Lilith in the lounge; she was waiting on Dyana, and Chris to come, looking up at the clock on the wall she shook her head. 

“Where are they? It is not like them to be late like this.” 

As Lilith turned slightly looking behind her, she saw Kurt walk into the lounge. She shook her head as she watched him walk closer. 

“Well, you look as good as Damian does. Did you two have fun beating the crap out of one another last night?” Lilith asked. 

“It was worth it in my eyes,” Kurt replied. 

“You took a cheap shot, Kurt, you should be ashamed of yourself attacking from behind like that,” Lilith alleged. 

Kurt chuckled. “So I guess he had told you everything this morning before they headed out?” 

“Lilly?” 

Lilith turned to Dyana’s voice as she told Kurt, “No, he told me everything last night while I was cleaning him up.” 

Kurt grabbed her shoulder turning Lilith to look at him. He had a shocked look on his face as he exclaimed. “He climbed in your balcony door last night? Didn’t he?” 

“Well, it was either that or you two having another raging fight because you were watching my door,” Lilith told him. 

Kurt looked away and down at the floor as he cursed under his breath. Just then, Dyana and Chris walked up to them. 

Chris had a sad look on his face as he asked. “So is it true? Have I lost you forever, Lilly?” 

Kurt looked up quickly as Lilith smiled turning to look at Chris. “Yes, Chris. I'm sorry to say. I am finally off the market.” 

Chris shook his head as he drew his hand to his heart. “My heart aches to know I have lost the sexiest women I know to street trash.” 

Dyana laughed as she hit Chris in the arm with the back of her hand. “Stop being a dork, Chris.” Dyana then looked at Lilith, “What did Rivers say about this?” 

“I do not know yet, I have not talked to him. Damian was going to tell him today,” Lilith said. 

“May I ask a stupid question?” Kurt asked, cutting in. 

Lilith and Dyana looked at Kurt as he asked, “Please tell me... You're not dating Damian, are you?” Kurt looked at Lilith. 

“Ok, I won’t tell you then,” Lilith said, “Come on you two, I am starving let's go eat.” 

Lilith walked away leaving Kurt there to stew in his anger as Dyana and Chris followed behind Lilith. 

Lilith, Dyana, and Chris walked into the dining area as Lilith felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around. 

“You mean to tell me, you're dating that asshole?!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“He is not an asshole, Kurt. And yes, me and Damian are dating. From what I am seeing here, you have a problem with it.” Lilith replied. 

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair as he placed his other hand on his hip and chuckled under his breath. 

“A problem…” Kurt looked at Lilith, “Yeah, I guess you could call it a problem.” 

“Damian is a decent guy, Kurt, an--” 

“YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU’RE PROBABLY THE ONE THAT TALKED HER INTO DOING THIS!” Kurt yelled at Dyana cutting her off. 

Lilith was about to speak as Rivers stepped up grabbing Kurt by his jacket spinning him around. Rivers looked Kurt dead in the eyes and in a calm tone said. 

“Do not ever yell at Dyana like that again, because if you do, you will deal with me.” 

“What the hell are you so calm about?! I guess you do not know Lilly and Damian are dating!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“Yes I do, and I am happy for Lilly and Damian. This is Lilly’s choice, and we cannot detour that either way. All we can do is be there as friends if something happens between them,” Rivers said. 

“This is bullshit! Damian is not the right guy for her, and you damn well know it, but still, you stand here and tell me, you are happy for them.” Kurt turned in a rage walking away, “I’ll have no part of it. If this is what you want in your life Lilith,  count me out of it. Our friendship is over.” 

Dyana shook her head. “Man, he needs to grow up.” She then looked over at Rivers, “Thank you for standing up for me like that, Rivers.” 

Rivers blushed as he looked at Dyana. “It was nothing. Kurt needs to learn to control his temper and not be taking it out on others. He is not going to scream at you like that, it is wrong.” 

Dyana smiled. “You’re too sweet,” Dyana said, grabbing Rivers arm and walking away with him. 

Chris and Lilith turned watching them walk away as Chris asked, “What just happened there?” 

Lilith chuckled. “I think they are a little sweet on one another if you are asking me.” 

Just then, Lilith felt someone’s arms wrap around her waist and whisper in her ear, “Good that will keep his mind on Dyana and off us.” 

Lilith looked back slightly at Damian with a smile as they kissed. 

“I take the mission went well?” Lilith asked. 

“It went great. We came back with some information.” Damian chuckled as he slid his hand into Lilith’s and they started walking toward the table, “Actually we came back with someone that likes to run his mouth. Seth is interrogating him now he is hoping to find out who the informant is. I am not sure the guy knows though. Rivers and I gave him what for before we got him here.” 

“You two are not supposed to do that,” Chris replied walking beside them. 

“Couldn’t help it when the guy started on about us,” Damian replied. 

“What do you mean?” Lilith asked. 

“He started going on about Rivers, you and the others here. He mentioned you all by name. Rivers lost it and wanted to know how he knew you guys,” Damian told them. 

“What did he find out?” Lilith asked as they sat down with Rivers and Dyana. 

“He told Rivers his boss knows you guys really well,” Damian said. 

Lilith looked over at Rivers. “Any ideas who it could be?” 

“No, not really. I was hoping Seth might find something out.” Rivers told her. 

Lilith sat back in her chair as she mumbled, “Someone that knows us really well?” 

“Don’t rack your brain, Lilly I have been thinking about it ever since he told me that and I have no idea who it could be. I mean I know there are a lot of people out there that know us, but not all that well. With the way this guy acted, his boss knows us very well. He was talking about things only Seth and we know about one another.” Rivers told her. 

“Wow! That means he or she would have had to know us for some time then,” Lilith replied. 

“Older or younger?” Dyana asked. 

Lilith and Rivers looked at Dyana. “What do you mean, Dyana?” Rivers asked. 

“Do you think it is a younger person or older?” Dyana asked again making her question clearer. 

Lilith and Rivers looked at one another as Lilith replied looking back at Dyana. “Well I am not sure, but if they have known us for some time it could be either or.” 

“I am thinking younger,” Damian added. 

“Why is that?” Dyana asked. 

“Well, I am thinking they are an SPC. If they weren’t they would have a Hell of a time getting the other SPC to follow,” Damian said. 

“Good point, but I have a feeling they are an older person.” Rivers replied. 

The others looked at Rivers as he spoke. “Some of these guys act as if they really do not know what is going on with them.” 

“So you’re thinking these guys may be being forced to work for this guy?” Damian questioned. 

“Not all of them, but the biggest part of them… Yeah, I do,” Rivers replied. 

The five of them sat talking in the dining area for the next hour or so until they finally got up to go to the lounge. As they were getting ready to take a seat and continue their conversation Alison, Seth’s secretary walked in all a fluster. 

“I have been looking everywhere for you!” Alison exclaimed. 

Damian watched as a girl in her mid-twenties walked toward them. She had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. 

“Why didn’t you just page us over the announcement speaker, Alison?” Rivers asked her. 

“I was not around it when Seth sent me after you,” Alison told them, “Seth wants you guys in the briefing room ASAP.” 

Lilith and the other two stood as she asked. “What is going on, Alison? I do not like your tone or actions.” 

“I am sorry I can tell you nothing. Seth will fill you in fully when you all are in the briefing room.” Alison looked over at Damian and Chris as they still sat on the sofa, “Why are you two still sitting there?” 

Damian and Chris looked at her confused. “So he wants to see us as well?” They asked at the same time. 

“Seth wants all of the captains and their seconds in the briefing room. Now!” 

“I guess we are going,” Chris replied as he stood looking at Damian. 

“Looks like,” Damian said getting to his feet also. 

\--- 

After a short walk and elevator ride, the five of them found themselves at the briefing room door. Rivers opened the door walking into a yelling match between Kurt and Seth. 

Seth looked at the five of them walk in as he told Kurt, “There will be no more talk of this to me or others involved,” Seth looked at Kurt with a stern look, “Is that understood?!” 

Kurt growled as he turned looking at Damian and then Lilith. 

“So what is going on?” Rivers asked, “Why where we brought here?” 

“I have information on Seraph Factor, and I am sorry to say we are in for one Hell of a fight,” Seth told them. 

Seth gestured for them to take a seat as they all sat down Seth started informing them of what he found out. 

“I am not sure how many of you will remember this, but if you think back to the time you first arrived here I am sure it will all be clear. His presence did not hold good memories for many of the SPC,” Seth told them. 

“You’re not talking about James, are you?” Lilith questioned with a slightly shaken tone. 

Damian looked over at her as he gently took her hand he could see the fear in her eyes. “Are you alright, Lilly?” 

“Yes, Lilly I am talking about James,” Seth told her. 

Lilith squeezed Damian’s hands as Rivers wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tears started to appear in Lilith’s eyes as Rivers pulled her to him. “Lilly, it will be alright.” 

“I thought he was dead?” Lilith replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I am guessing the report was falsified,” Seth said. 

Lilith was still shaken as Rivers held her tight. “It is alright, Lilly. James is not going to hurt you. On my life... I _swear_... He'll never touch you again.” 

Kurt got up and walked over to Lilith and Rivers as he kneeled down in front of Lilith. Kurt gently rubbed Lilith’s leg. 

“It’s alright, Lilly. James will get nowhere around us again,” Kurt told her softly as he lowered his head to her lap. 

“Who the hell is this James character?!” Damian insisted to know. 

Chris hung his head as he replied, “I do not remember much about him, but what I do remember is far from good. He had this sick idea that the SPC where his own little science projects. He killed a lot of the kids that were brought here and Lilly was his favorite of us because she was so much stronger and in control of her powers.” 

“James was in league with the Professor--” 

“Professor Kline!” Damian exclaimed cutting Seth off. 

“No, Professor Cohen. She worked here back when the SPO first came about,” Seth told him. 

“It took months for Lilly to trust Professor Kline when he started here,” Rivers said. 

“So we are dealing with a sick son of a bitch that thinks we are science projects?” Damian retorted, “What about this professor of his.” 

“She is dead,” Dyana replied, “I was here for that.” 

Seth looked over at Dyana as he said, “Lilly killed her in one of their [I]sessions[/I] or so that is what Professor Cohen called them.” 

Lilith pulled away from Rivers drying her tears as she said. “She was trying to strap me to the table, so James could drill my head open. He wanted to see how my brain differed from the others.” 

Damian touched Lilith’s cheek wiping away a tear that rolled down. He slowly wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t worry, Lilly this sick son of a bitch will not get within a hundred yards of you.” 

Seth sighed heavily. “Lilly is one of the main kids James wants.” Seth looked at the others individually as he said their names, “Along with Rivers, Kurt, Chris, and Dyana. As I interrogated him, there were a few more names the guy dropped. However, Lilith, Rivers, and Kurt were on top of this list, and were to be captured. By any possible means.” 

Rivers and Kurt looked at Seth with wide eyes. 

“That bastard! I will kill him first before he gets close to us!” Kurt growled. 

“We have to draw him out. We will never get to him first hand if we keep going the way we are now. All we are doing is fighting his science projects,” Rivers replied. 

“He is too smart to be baited the old fashion way. One of us will have to go to him,” Kurt said. 

The room fell silent for what felt like hours when Lilith finally spoke up. “I will do it.” 

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise as everyone started objecting at the same time. 

Lilith abruptly stood from her chair as she knocked Kurt to the floor and pushed her chair back a few inches. 

“Stop it!” Lilith yelled, “It is the only way we are going to get to him. I am the one he wants more than any of you. Therefore, it is only logical that I do it.” 

Damian, Rivers, and Kurt quickly looked at Seth as they exclaimed, “Seth you cannot let her do this!” 

Seth lowered his head. He hated to admit it, but, Lilith was right. From all the kids in the SPO Lilith was the one that James wanted more than anyone else. Seth started shaking his head as the guys sighed in relief. 

“She is right guys.” 

Everyone started objecting again as the noise level got out of hand. Seth slammed his hand down on the tabletop as he yelled. 

“ENOUGH!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

“Let me do it!” Damian retorted, after Seth’s outburst to quiet them.

“James does not know you. Taking a no name over someone he already knows has the strength would be crazy, and he won’t do it.” Dyana retorted.

“I am stronger than all of you. All I have to do his prove that to him,” Damian told Dyana.

“He is not some street punk, Damian. He was Seth’s right-hand man here at the SPO. He is highly intelligent and extremely dangerous. There is no reasoning with the man,” Rivers said.

“James will have you killed before you get the chance to say boo. He is a sick man and chopping you into a thousand pieces to see how you tick is not beyond him,” Kurt replied.

“I won’t let Lilly enter the lion’s den!” Damian retorted looking back at Lilith.

Lilith was sitting back in her chair with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her expression was lost as she rocked back and forth, you could see she was scared of his man.

“Look at her! Mentally, she is in no shape to take this guy on! No matter how strong her powers are if she cannot keep it together mentally, she is not going to be able to keep it together physically! You will be sending her to her death!” Damian exclaimed.

Seth sighed watching Lilith, he knew she was a mess mentally, and James was the reason for this. He never knew the extent of the experiments Lilith endured with James. However, the years of therapy he watched her go through in overcoming this, and now its back in her life to haunt her once more.

Seth could not take his eyes from Lilith as he said, “Take her to her room, Damian, and stay with her for the rest of the day. If you need anything call this number,” Seth handed Damian a card as Damian looked at it.

“Dr. Koss?”

“She was Lilly’s therapist back when all this happened,” Seth told him.

Damian slid the card into his pocket then picked Lilith up into his arms. Rivers went and opened the door for him as he touched Lilith’s head with his other hand. Rivers gently placed his head against hers.

“I promise you, Lilly, James will never harm you again. On my life... I swear to you.” Rivers kissed Lilith on the temple looking at Damian, “Call me if you need anything.”

“You know I will,” Damian told him leaving the room.

Rivers turned looking at Seth as Seth said, “Chris, Rivers you are taking over Lilith and Damian’s teams for now. I will have two members temporally on call, for when you all are called out at the same time. Other than that, Kurt, your team will fill in as needed for Chris and Rivers team.”

The group nodded as Kurt asked. “What are we going to do about this? Even though I dislike Damian. He is right, letting Lilith do this is only asking for trouble.”

“I am going to make a few calls and see what I can come up with. I am hoping the people I get in touch with can help us out,” Seth told him.

The group nodded as Seth dismissed them. As they walked out the door, Seth told them.

“Stay on your toes when you go out on a mission. We know who is running Seraph Factor now and I am sure his followers are as dangerous as he.”

The four of them nodded leaving the room.

\---

Later that day, Rivers showed at Lilith’s room knocking on the door. Damian went to the door seeing who it was.

“Hey, puppy boy how goes it with the team?” Damian asked as he motioned for him to come in.

“Well, I filled them in on everything going on and who we are now going after. But somehow, I feel they are not grasping the severity of this guy,” Rivers explained. “By the way, how is Lilly doing?”

Damian pointed at the bed as Rivers looked over seeing her asleep.

“Has she been like this all day?” Rivers asked, walking to the bedside.

“No, just the last hour, I had to call Dr. Koss. Lilly had what Dr. Koss called a Post-Traumatic Stress episode,” Damian told Rivers, “She had to sedate her and then gave me a bottle of pills for her to help her emotional swings.”

“Great. We are going to go through that again,” Rivers replied.

Looking over at Rivers, Damian asked. “What happened to, Lilly? Dr. Koss would not talk about it, some legal mumbo-jumbo about doctor-patient crap.”

Rivers chuckled. “Sounds like Dr. Koss. She would not even tell Seth what happen, and he is like her father.”

“Well, what happens?” Damian asked again.

“I do not know everything, but what I do know is not something I would ever want to live through. Kurt and Lilly got the worst end of it. James loved the power they displayed and was always trying to harness it somehow. He even cut Kurt’s arms open to see where his flames were coming from.”

“You’re joking right?” Damian questioned with a disgusted look on his face.

Rivers looked at Damian shaking his head. “I would not joke about something like this. Just like Lilly said in the briefing room. She was being strapped down, so James could open her skull to see how her brain differed than the others.” Rivers lowered his head. “I remember days of walking by the now interrogation room and hearing kids scream. Days that Lilly would not come from her room, cuts on her body, and Kurt’s. Night’s they would cry themselves to sleep. The day Lilly killed Professor Cohen was the worst. Seth had to lock Lilly and Dr. Koss away for months. I am really shocked Dr. Koss came out alive even with the limiter that was specially made for Lilly she was still very strong.”

Rivers looked at Damian. “Remember how Lilly was sitting in the chair in the briefing room?”

“Yeah, she sat like that all day until she exploded into the fit of rage,” Damian told him.

“You could never get her from the position after she killed the Professor. She sat like that for months,” Rivers said.

“So you guys got to see her from time to time?” Damian asked.

“Yeah, if she asked for any of us Seth would let us go see her, but we always had someone right there with us just in case Lilly snapped and went into a fit of rage.”

“Like any of them could have stopped her,” Damian replied with a chuckle.

Rivers chuckled as well as he replied, “True. However, thank god she was always calm when Kurt and I came to see her. Dr. Koss said we helped in a lot of her healing and overcoming this.”

“Now it is all clear of why you guys are so close,” Damian said.

“Yep, now you know. Something you will never do Damian is come between the three of us. No matter how much we tell one another we hate them. We will always be back at their side in a day or two,” Rivers said smiling at Damian.

“I would never try coming between you guys. I know that only spells disaster in the relationship I want to build with Lilly. Why do you think I have been working so hard to become you and Kurt’s friend?” Damian replied.

Rivers laughed. “Well, Kurt is going to be a tough one to win over. One: He does not like you because of what happened the first night he met you. And Two: If you’re thoughts about him are right, and he is in love with Lilly. You really have your work cut out for you.”

“I think I am wearing him down,” Damian replied.

Rivers laughed again. “I do not think Kurt knows the meaning of ‘wearing him down’.”

Damian shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows? One day I am sure he will see I am right for Lilly.”

Rivers shook his head. “You keep saying you’re the right guy for Lilly. How do you know this? I mean just because you think it does not mean Lilly thinks it if even feels it.”

“It is hard to explain, Rivers, but I feel it here.” Damian placed his hand over his chest.

“A feeling in your heart means nothing in my eyes.” Rivers told him.

“Not my heart, Rivers,” Damian said looking at Lilith, “It is like part of my being, my power. I know it is there. I cannot explain why or how, and she feels it also. I can see it in her eyes.”

“I know she interacts with you differently than anyone she has ever met or known. Maybe you are right, maybe you and Lilly are meant to be,” Rivers replied.

Damian patted Rivers on the back with a wide smile. “About time you agree, Puppy Boy.”

Rivers sighed. “Please stop calling me puppy boy it is so annoying.”

Damian chuckled. “Well I was going to start calling you by your real name, but I promised Lilly--”

“What?! Lilly told you my real name?!” Rivers exclaimed.

Damian laughed. “It kinda slipped one night when we were talking. She did not mean too.”

“Oooo, she is so in for it when all this is over,” Rivers replied.

Damian still laughed as he said, “Go easy on her, Rivers. She means well.”

Rivers then started to laugh with Damian.

\---

Across town, things were moving along as planned. James, their main objective, was working in his lab. However, at the SPO, things were all abuzz over the new information they acquired.

As James and another guy operated on an SPC the voice of a teenage girl came over a speaker in the room.

“Dr. Carter, I thought you might like to know your new specimen just arrived.”

James smiled as he removed his gloves.

“Ahh, excellent now we can complete Scott here.” James patted his patient's shoulder looking over at his assistant, “Finish up. I am going to get our new patient ready.”

“Yes, doctor,” He replied.

James walked from the table as he pulled his scrubs from him tossing them to a laundry bin. He then proceeds to walk from the operating room as the young girl walked up to him.

James smiled at her as she walked alongside him.

“So did you have much trouble with him, Lara?” James asked.

“None at all. The SPO has been so busy with the news they got on you, they’re not paying attention to anyone,” Lara told him.

“So tell me do you have news on Lilith and her reaction about me?” James asked.

Lara giggled. “She is a real mess from what they say. She has not been herself since she heard. Seth has placed Chris as the commander of her team. I am sure she will be no trouble for us, her therapist has her on some medication for her emotional outbursts.”

“So then all we have left to dispose of is Kurt, Rivers, Chris, and Dyana,” James replied with an evil smile.

“Those four are not our only problem,” Lara told him.

James looked over at her. “What do you mean?”

“There is a new member of the SPO that has advanced a great deal in the last few months. He is the commander of the third team and his earth and fire-wielding abilities are amazing. He has almost reached control of his final form, and I have heard rumored he might have a third power. Not to mention it is also said he and Lilith are boyfriend and girlfriend,” Lara informed James.

James did not look pleased with this information as he stopped in the hall reaching for a door.

“What is this kid’s name?”

“Damian Burns,” Lara told him. “James. He is stronger than Kurt and Lilith without even trying. If he comes after us, there will be no stopping him.”

James clenched his other hand making a tight fist. Lara could tell he was not pleased. “Get as much information about this Damian Burns that you can. I want it yesterday,” James jerked opened the door and walked in the room.

Lara stood in the hall as she replied, “Right away, Sir.”

\---

Later back at the SPO, Damian was training with Professor Kline as Rivers walked into the observation room.

Professor Kline turned watching him walk up to the window. “Rivers? I did not know you would be here today.” Professor Kline then chuckled, “Although I should have suspected it, I have already seen Kurt and now Damian.”

With a smile across his face, Rivers watched Damian in the training room. “He is really getting the hang of his Earthfire Dragon, isn’t he?”

“Yes, and Kurt has finally gained full control of his Metalfire Storm. I would have to say with the way things are going Damian should have full control of his in the next few days,” Professor Kline informed Rivers.

Rivers shook his head. “I am the only one that is left behind.”

Professor Kline patted Rivers' shoulder. “Nothing you should be ashamed of, Rivers. You are dealing with animal instincts.”

“So with my powers, it should be easier for me than it was for them. I mean they say all humankind has animal instincts. So what is wrong with me?” Rivers retorted.

Professor Kline looked back out at Damian as he replied, “Trust.”

Rivers looked over at the Professor. “What?”

“You do not trust your ability, Rivers. To gain full control of them, you have to accept them, and know you control them.” The professor looked at Rivers, “Maybe what Damian told me might help you with this. He said it was like looking an animal in the eye and letting them know you are the alpha.”

“And Lilly, how did she look at it?” Rivers asked.

Professor Kline chuckled looking back out at Damian. “Lilith is a little different; her powers are second nature to her. When I ask her how she retained full control so quickly. She told me, she did not know. It was like breathing to her, something she can control, but something that just normally happens.”

Rivers chuckled shaking his head slightly. “Sounds like Lilly.”

Professor Kline looked at Rivers as he also chuckled. “Your right it does. Give it time Rivers. I am sure one day soon, you will have full control, and when you do. There will be no one that will stand in your way.”

Rivers watched Damian as Lilith entered his mind, softly he whispered, “But I need it now to protect Lilly.”

Professor Kline glanced Rivers way, he could see Rivers was worried about their findings on Seraph Factor and what it entails for them and the setback it has placed Lilith in now. He knew Rivers wanted to be stronger, and in full control of his abilities like Kurt and Damian. So he could fight side by side with them.

“Rivers, your abilities are strong enough to pull you through the fight you face now.”

“That may be true, but once I am the Silver Wolf I attack until my enemies are dead. I have not found the way to stop that rage that flows through me.”

“What do you say I call Zack in here, and we try something with your Silver Wolf in today’s training?” Professor Kline asked.

“What is that?”

“I want you to think about something today in training and one thing only.” Rivers looked at the Professor waiting for him to tell him what it was. "Who are you more afraid of? You or the animal inside of you? Once you figure that out, I think your abilities will be much easier for you to control.”

“Well, that is simple. It is the animal inside of me. It is strong, too strong. All I want to do is protect Lilly.” Rivers replied lowering his head. “But every time the silver wolf rears its head, I am afraid I will hurt her if she is around.”

“Why, Rivers? You know Lilith can protect herself. She always has,” Professor Kline told him.

“But what happens when the day comes, she can’t protect herself?” Rivers asked.

“I am sure you know as well as I do that day will never come. Lilith is and always has been stronger than anyone she has come against. Plus, her crystal serpent, he is always there for her.” Professor Kline told him.

“Yeah, as long as she is conscious, he is there for her,” Rivers replied.

Professor Kline shook his head slowly as Rivers looked at him confused as he softly said, “The serpent acts on its own now?”

Just then, the door opened to the observation room.

“Professor Kline I was wondering… Oh, Rivers? I am sorry I did not know you were in here.”

Rivers looked at Dyana and smiled softly taking his mind from what they were discussing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

The time had passed, and the setting sun found Damian standing out on Lilith’s balcony.

“Hey, how long have I been out of it?”

Damian spun quickly to Lilith’s voice. He smiled as he saw Lilith standing in the balcony doorway with a blanket wrapped around her and her hair all a mess. He stepped toward her taking her in his arms and pulled her close.

“I was worried about you. I am so glad to see you up and around,” Damian said.

“I am sorry I have caused so much worry for you and the others,” Lilith replied as she wrapped her arms around him covering him with the blanket also.

“It is nothing we cannot handle. You’re important to us, so we are going to worry,” Damian told her. Damian slowly moved away from their embrace as he looked down at her, “Do you remember anything about today?”

Lilith cast her eyes down as she slightly nodded. “I remember it all, even when Dr. Koss came to see me.”

“Then you know Dr. Koss gave me some meds for you to take?”

“Yes I do, but I won’t take them,” Lilith replied.

Damian lifted her head slowly to look at him as he asked. “Why not, Lilly? They will help you through this better.”

“No, they will not. They will make me an airhead I cannot think straight on those meds. I am strong enough to fight through this,” Lilith told him.

“I am sorry, but from what I saw today, I don't think you are,” Damian replied.

Lilith stepped away from Damian giving him a dirty look. “Then you do not know me as well as you think you do. What happens today was the shock of finding out he was still alive and everything washing back over me, I knew this day might come. I knew there was a good chance he was still alive. I admit I did not think it would hit me this hard, but I am back to the old me, and I am not going to let James torture any more SPC as long as I am able to stop him.”

“I admire your enthusiasm here Lilly, but once you're face to face with him... Are you sure you can hold it together?” Damian asked.

“I can and I will. If only to stop him, I will find that extra strength to do this,” Lilith replied.

“And if you do this you know you are going to have five others right by your side,” Damian told her.

Lilith smiled. “I would have it no other way.”

Damian pulled her close again. “Well, I am glad to know you are willing to take our help.”

Lilith hugged Damian tightly as she replied, “I am not the only one that owes that asshole a payback.”

\---

As Lilith and Damian stood talking in her room, Kurt was making his way to them with information on Lara that Lilith asked for a week ago.

“Kurt? Where are you rushing off too so quickly?” Chris asked, walking from a joining room into the hall as Kurt buzzed past him.

Kurt did not stop walking as he slightly looked over his shoulder back at Chris. “I have that information on Lara, Lilly wanted. You may want to come along since you took over the team,” Kurt told him.

Chris proceeded toward Kurt catching up with him quickly. “That good of news I take.”

“Oh, you are going to love this. How in the Hell it got past OI* is beyond me,” Kurt retorted.

“You mean to tell me Lara has dirt and intelligence overlooked it?” Chris asked.

“She has more than dirt, and they overlooked it or ignored it,” Kurt replied as he stopped in front of the elevator doors.

Chris looked at Kurt with an inquisitive look. “Or there is a mole in the OI.”

Kurt looked over at Chris; the look on his face was not a content look. “You know that chick that liked James still works in OI.”

“You don’t think…” Chris paused shaking his head, “She wouldn’t have covered this up. She knows the consequences of being in OI. She is dealing with her life here.”

“You never know what James may have told her. If, she believed James could take over before anyone found out. She will think she is safe,” Kurt replied.

“Very true,” Chris said as the elevator doors opened.

Kurt and Chris walked onto the elevator as the doors went closed.

“I am guessing Lilly is awake since you are going to see her?” Chris questioned.

“I have no idea if she is or not, but I am going to check either way. This is something that needs to be revealed to all of the Captains and they're second in command.”

“So is Rivers and Dyana going to meet you at Lilly’s room?” Chris asked.

“Yes, they are on their way there now or already there.” Kurt looked over at Chris, “They were going to stop and get you. I guess I had better let them know you are with me.”

Kurt reached into this pocket taking out his phone and called Rivers.

“Kurt, we cannot find Chris.” Rivers told him when he answered the phone.

“I have him with me. I came across him on my way to Lilly’s room,” Kurt told him.

“Cool, we are on our way then,” Rivers said ending the conversation.

Kurt slid his phone back in his pocket, as the elevator doors opened; they stepped out going to Lilith’s room knocking on the door.

Lilith and Damian looked at the door as the knocked echoed through Lilith’s room.

“Now who could that be? No one knows you are awake yet.” Damian replied walking toward the door.

Lilith shrugged her shoulders as Damian walked past her. She then turned and followed him. As Damian walked toward the door, the knock echoed through the room once more.

“Damn, keep your pants on. I am coming!” Damian retorted, reaching for the button that opens the door.

Kurt looked in the room as the door opened seeing Lilith behind Damian and walked right in without even being asked to enter.

“Lilly, I have what you asked for on Lara.”

“Come on in, Kurt,” Damian replied in a sarcastic tone.

Kurt did not turn to look at Damian as he handed the document to Lilith. Lilith opened the file and started reading what the report contained; she slowly turned and started walking back into the room.

Damian shook his head turning to look at Chris. “Come on in, Chris.”

Just then, Rivers and Dyana walked up to the door.

“Damn, was a meeting called and I knew nothing of it,” Damian questioned.

Rivers walked into the room as he replied. “Kurt wanted us all to meet here. He said something about the information he found on Lara we all needed to know about it.”

“He must have found some good stuff,” Damian said.

“Must have,” Dyana replied.

Damian closed the door as the four of them walked into the room and took seats at the table or around the room. Lilith sat looking through the file. After a few minutes of silence, Lilith sighed and looked up at the others around the table.

“Well looks like we have a mess on our hands. Lara is one of James little experiments.”

“How in the Hell did that slip through OI?” Rivers exclaimed.

“A cover-up is all I can think,” Kurt retorted.

“A cover-up in OI?! That is crazy talk! They are dealing with their lives for doing something like that,” Dyana exclaimed.

“Well, Kurt told me the chick that had a thing for James is still working OI. If he got to her and fed her a load of bullshit she may have gone for it,” Chris told them.

“She is a fool to think James would or could ever take over the SPO,” Rivers replied.

“James was a good, sweet talker. I am sure he did just that to her, and now because of it; she is in over her head,” Lilith said.

“You’re taking this to Seth, right?” Kurt asked.

Lilith looked over at Kurt. “You mean you have not told Seth about this yet?”

“I couldn’t. He has been in a meeting all afternoon,” Kurt replied.

Lilith stood from her chair as she closed the file. “I am getting dressed, and the six of us are going to see Seth. So get ready.”

“But if he is still in the meeting…”

Lilith interrupted Dyana as she scolded, “Whatever this meeting is over it can’t get to OI hands, or James is going to know what is going on. Seth has to be informed of this now. We cannot afford any more information to get to James.”

Lilith walked from the table to her closet retrieving something to wear. Once Lilith had the things she needed she walked into the bathroom; the others waited for Lilith's return.

\---

At Seth’s office Alison informed them, Seth was still in a meeting. Lilith insisted to know where telling Alison there was information that had to be brought to his attention as of seven months ago.

Alison knew Lilith would never interfere in something as serious as one of Seth’s meetings unless it was of dire emergency. “He is in the briefing room, Lilly,” Alison told her.

“Thank you,” Lilith replied as she turned leaving the room.

Once at the briefing room Lilith knocked and then entered the room. Seth stood directly with anger in his eyes.

“Captain Lilith Draper?! There better be a very good explanation for this interruption!”

Lilith looked around the room seeing a Captain, and a Second Lieutenant sitting in the briefing room with Seth. She quickly saluted and stood at attention.

“Please, forgive the interruption, Sir. But I have imperative information that has to be brought to your attention as of seven months ago.”

Lilith thrust the document forward as Seth motions for her to come forward. Lilith stepped forward up to the table as Seth takes the information.

Slowly opening the file Seth introduced Lilith to the men sitting before him. “Lilith, this is Captain Ryan Phillips and Second Lieutenant Kenneth Callahan. Captain, Second Lieutenant, this is Captain Lilith Draper of the First Elite team.”

Captain Phillips was the first to stand and give his hand as he replied, “It is an honor to meet you finally, Captain Draper. Mr. Masters speaks very highly of you and the others of the Elite teams.”

“Yes he is very proud of you all and what you have accomplished here with the SPO,” Second Lieutenant Callahan told her.

Lilith shook their hands as she admired the two will refine military men as she stood before them. The Captain was a tall man with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair he looked to be slightly older than Seth, but his face showed he had lived a hard and beaten life as a military man. The Second Lieutenant, however, was a younger man perhaps no older than 26 and looked as innocent as a newborn babe. His eyes were a light brown and his hair a golden blond. Both men were extremely handsome and their dress whites made them only that much more attractive.

“How in Gods name did this slip through OI?!” Seth exclaimed.

Lilith turned facing Seth. “We have only one idea, Sir.”

Seth looked up at Lilith as he replied, “Well do not stand there, tell me!”

“The women that had a crush on, or in love with James. Still works OI as of this very day.” Lilith told him.

“She would be a fool to cover up something like this. Did she not think we would find out sooner or later?”

“I am guessing not, Sir. Like I told the others if James did sweet talk her and she believed he would take over before we found out she would have nothing to worry about,” Lilith replied.

“May I ask what the dilemma is?” Captain Phillips asked.

Seth explained to the captain what they found out, after a few minutes. Second Lieutenant Callahan shook his head as he replied. “There is nothing worse than a spy among us. May I suggest something?”

Seth nodded as the Second Lieutenant stood.

“Let them think they have you where they want you. By doing this, you draw them closer to you. If, you move against them now with what you found out; they will back away and come up with a new plan of attack. Leave them both where they are and feed them false information. I am sure the one young lady Lara, Captain Draper can care for her since she is on her team. The other, give her a promotion to a top security job and inform her only of false information, which will draw Seraph Factor closer to us. Of course, you will have to change passwords for the OI department and any other department she had access to, that way she will not be allowed to obtain the real information. However, that is the simple part of all of this.”

Lilith looked at Second Lieutenant Callahan with a shocked looked. What she took for a guy that could not find his way from the exact room he stood in, he was putting together a plan without hesitation.

“Second Lieutenant Callahan is Recon Intelligences for the USI*, Lilith,” Seth told her when he saw the look on her face.

“I am impressed Second Lieutenant Callahan,” Lilith told him.

“Thank you, Captain Draper, but if it were not for my propensity I would not be able to think that quickly on my feet,” Second Lieutenant Callahan replied.

Lilith looked at him confused as she thought to herself. “Propensity? That is a word used for the SPC way back in the days. Why would he be using that word to describe himself?” “Propensity?” Lilith questioned.

Second Lieutenant Callahan smiled. “I am like you and the others, Captain Draper. I am an SPC as well.”

“If that is so then you are no older than twenty-one or twenty-two years old?” Lilith replied in surprise.

“I am twenty-one.” Second Lieutenant Callahan told Lilith smiling.

Captain Phillips chuckled. “Second Lieutenant Callahan here can out-think and outsmart any AI or computer out there. If you give him the information, he can have it figured out with the best case scenario in about half a second.”

“Oh Wow! Now that is amazing,” Lilith replied.

“Second Lieutenant Callahan will be working closely with the elite teams until Seraph Factor is caught,” Seth told Lilith.

“And you Captain Phillips?” Lilith asked.

The Captain chuckled. “I am just along for the ride.”

Lilith chuckled. “Sometimes I wish it were that way for me.”

“Well from what Mr. Masters was explaining to us. I think that is the way you will be until your time is needed,” Second Lieutenant Callahan said looking at Lilith.

Lilith looked at Seth and then the Lieutenant with a confused looked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, from the information that we were given. You were bedridden with mental issues from your experiences with James, and was not expected to recover this quickly,” Second Lieutenant Callahan replied.

Lilith got a perturbed looked with the Lieutenants choice of words as she groaned, “Yeah, I guess you could see it that way.”

“Well, we were talking about using this against them and hoping for your quick recovery. Since this has happened sooner than we expected. I think we should let them believe you are still suffering from this.”

“So you want me to walk around here like a head case until we catch James?” Lilith retorted.

“No, only until it is time for us to make our move,” Second Lieutenant Callahan replied.

“Do you think you could do that, Lilith?” Seth asked her. “I mean it would only be out in the open, and you would not be able to go out on missions.” Seth tilted his head raising his brow, “You could think of it as an overdue break.”

“But my team needs me and what about Lara? Do you really think Chris can handle her?”

“I am sure with Second Lieutenant Callahan at his side he will fare well with her,” Seth replied.

“What?” Lilith questioned looking at Seth.

“I am going undercover as part of the first elite team,” Second Lieutenant Callahan told her, “With you not being able to step in and help I will be taking Chris’s place as second in command and he will stay as Captain.”

“That is going to piss Zack off. He is the most qualified to take Chris’s place,” Lilith retorted.

“Good the better it looks real the better we will pull this off,” Second Lieutenant Callahan replied.

Lilith narrowed her eyes at the Lieutenant. “So I am the only one that will know about this?”

“No, all the Captains and second in command will know about the Second Lieutenant. Other then that no one else is to know,” Seth told her.

Lilith shook her head as she thought to herself, “This is not going to go over well with Zack.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> * (OI; Order Intelligences: Where all Background checks occur on the SPO members and all top secret information on missions and meetings are filed.)
> 
> * (USI; United States Intelligences: Where all top secret Information is held for the US military and government.)


	14. Chapter 14

 

Seth walked to the door in the briefing room as he opened it seeing the others waiting around for Lilith to walk out.  

“I figured as much,” Seth replied, “You five in the room now.” 

Damian, Dyana, Kurt, Rivers, and Chris walked into the briefing room. 

“Gentlemen, I would like you to meet the Captains, and their second in command,” Seth announced. 

The Captain and Second Lieutenant stood from their chairs as they turned looking at the others. 

Seth went down the line as they stood in front of them. “This is Damian Burns, captain of the third team, Henry Rivers, second in command of the third team. Dyana Mitchell second in command of the second team, Kurt Bandfield the captain of the second team, and Chris Johnson, second in command of the first team.” 

Chris raised his finger as he cleared his throat, “Now the captain of the first team.” 

Seth shook his head. “SPO elite members I would like you to meet Captain Ryan Phillips and Second Lieutenant Kenneth Callahan. You will be working very close with the Second Lieutenant from now on until we have caught and terminated Seraph Factor.” 

Everyone in the room shook hands and greeted one another as Seth stood back and Lilith sat on the edge of the table. 

As things calmed, Seth stepped forward and announced. “Would everyone have a seat. We have a long night ahead of us with filling everyone in on the weeks ahead.” 

Everyone took a seat around the table as Seth, and the Second Lieutenant took over the floor. 

Dinner was delivered to them in the briefing room as the hours passed and then rolled into the morning hours. Seth finally looked at his watch. 

“I think we will call it a night, but I want you six back in here at eight in the morning, so we can finish this.” 

The six of them nodded and left the room walking back to their rooms, Damian and Lilith where the only two left on the elevator. As Lilith walked toward Damian and leaned forward into his arms. Damian without hesitation wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“I am sure you are exhausted after all that,” Damian said. 

“Just a little my brain will not stop. It keeps replaying everything that has happened to me in the past. Maybe taking a break from all of this is what I need,” Lilith replied as she laid her head on Damian’s chest. 

“Well at least you will be able to lead the team when we go in after James,” Damian replied as the doors opened on their floor. 

“Yeah, at least they did not take that from me,” Lilith said as she slid her hand into Damian’s and they walked off the elevator, “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep tonight? I am sure it will not take long.” 

Damian stopped walking as he pulled Lilith to a stop and then back to him. “I would stay with you even if it took all night.” 

“Well then you would be spending the night, not staying until I fell asleep,” Lilith replied with a smile as she looked into his eyes. 

“I can do that too. All you have to do is ask. I would love to wake up in the morning with you in my arms,” Damian told her. 

Lilith blushed as she cast her eyes down. “It would be nice to have your arms around me while I sleep.” Lilith looked up, “But…” 

Damian cut her off as he told her, “Then it is settled. Tonight I stay with you.” 

“But, Damian…” 

“No buts. Seth told me to stay with you anyway and take care of you. If I did not do that I would be disobeying a direct order,” Damian said. 

Lilith chuckled as she shook her head. “Any excuse to stay with me tonight.” 

Damian smiled as he kissed her forehead. “Damn right. I care about you more than you know Lilly I would never hurt you. I hope you know that.” 

“I am not scared of you hurting me, Damian. It is my innocents I am worried about.” 

Damian chuckled. “That is in your hands. No matter how much I may act as if I am going to take advantage of you, I will not. Only you can tell me when you are ready for that, and I will not act on it until you say so.” 

“Well, a new side to you. Is Rivers good guy attitude rubbing off on you?” Lilith asked. 

Damian chuckled. “No, I have always known how to treat a lady. However, I will let her know I like her by coming on strong without getting too carried away like Chris.” 

“Yes, I have seen that quite a few times from you,” Lilith replied. 

Damian smiled. “Want to see it again?” 

Lilith was about to answer him when he swept her off her feet into his arms and started carrying her to her room. 

“Tonight will be a night you will never forget. I promise you that,” Damian told her as he opened the door to her room. 

Lilith had her arm wrapped around his neck as she laid her head to his chest as she whispered, “Just being in your arms is heaven.” 

Damian sat her on her bed as he kissed her forehead. “Then you will be sleeping on cloud nine tonight, my dear.” 

Damian stood as he looked down at her on the bed. 

“Get ready for bed. I am going to go get my things for tonight and in the morning. I will be back in a few minutes,” Damian told her has their hands slid apart when he stepped away from her. 

Lilith smiled as she told him, “Hurry back.” 

“You will never know I am gone.” 

Damian stepped quickly toward the door as he left the room to go to his. 

Lilith chuckled as she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. A few minutes later Damian was back in her room. 

“That was quick,” Lilith replied walking from the bathroom. 

“I told you, you would never know I was gone,” Damian said turning to look at her. 

Lilith walked toward him as he stood next to the table. Damian smiled as she stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. 

“I will see you in bed when you are done.” 

Lilith walked around him as he watched her make her way to the bed and pull down the covers. She turned sitting on the bed as she smiled at Damian. 

“Are you going to stand around all night?” 

Damian shook his head and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Damian emerged seeing Lilith laying in bed waiting for him. She slowly pulled the covers down and patted the bed. 

“Come on, poky I am tired and want to get some sleep tonight,” Lilith said. 

Damian smiled as he walked over and turned off the small light on the desk and then climbed into bed next to Lilith. 

Lying on his back, Damian wrapped one arm around Lilith as she laid her head on his chest. Lilith could hear his steady, strong heartbeat in the silence of the room, gently she touched his chest with her other hand as she felt Damian flinch under her touch. 

Damian sighed as he felt her soft fingertips caress the skin on his chest and arm. 

“This is going to be the longest night of my life,” Damian whispered. 

Lilith chuckled as she pushed herself up in bed and looked down at Damian. She slowly closed the gap between them as she softly pressed her lips to his. 

\--- 

The next morning came as a pounding on a door woke them. 

“Who in the Hell is pounding on the door next to us?!” Damian groaned as he slid his arm from under Lilith. 

Lilith rolled over in the bed facing the wall as she moaned, “What time is it?” 

“Seven-thirty,” Damian replied walking to the door to see who was making all the noise. 

Damian opened the door sticking his head out in the hall. He looked to his right seeing no one and then to his left as Rivers and Kurt stood in front of his door. 

They looked over at Damian as they saw him in only his sleep pants and looked as he just woke up. Both of them with a look of anger on their faces charged toward Damian, pushing him back into Lilith’s room. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE?!” Rivers yelled in anger. 

Kurt walked into the room seeing Lilith sitting up in the bed from Rivers out burst. She quickly got up and walked past Kurt, stepping between Damian and Rivers as he pushed Damian back once more. 

“Knock it off, Rivers!” Lilith exclaimed, “I ask Damian to spend the night with me last night I did not want to be alone.” 

Rivers stepped back shocked at this news as he looked at Lilith. 

Lilith could see his mind was running wild with thoughts of what must have happened between them as she retorted, “Nothing happened so stop thinking stupid things.” 

“You think just because you say nothing happened we're going to believe you?!” Kurt retorted. 

Lilith turned looking at Kurt. “Believe what you want, Kurt, but it is the truth. Damian and I slept in the same bed, and all he did was hold me in his arms. If you have a problem with it, then I guess you had a problem with all the nights Rivers held me in his arms as well.” 

“That is different! Rivers and you are like brother and sister. I know for fact Rivers would never try anything with you,” Kurt retorted. 

“Unlike you…” Damian replied. 

Kurt stepped forward going after Damian. “You asshole don’t go pointing fingers to take the blame from you!” 

Lilith moved quickly stepping between them as she replied, “I told Damian what happen, Kurt. Don’t try to deny it.” 

Kurt looked at Damian as Rivers stood there astonished. 

“So you did make an advance on Lilly? Kurt, how could you? She is like a sister to us!” Rivers exclaimed. 

“She is like a sister to you, Rivers! Yes, maybe when we were younger I did, but as we got older that changed,” Kurt replied. 

“But…” 

“But what, Rivers?!” Kurt retorted as he glared at him, “You have got to be the biggest idiot I have--” 

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Lilith slapped him across the face. 

“HOW DARE YOU CALL RIVERS THAT!” Lilith yelled at Kurt. 

Kurt grabbed Lilith by her arms in a fit of rage from her strike as he jerked her close to him. 

“He will leave you once he has what he wants, Lilly and once he does I will not be there to help you pick up the pieces. Open your damn eyes to his games,” Kurt shoved her back causing her to falter as he stormed out of the room. 

Damian caught her in his arms as he asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I am fine,” Lilith replied collecting herself. 

\--- 

As Kurt stormed from the room, he past Second Lieutenant Callahan as he knocked on the wall next to Lilith’s door and then walked in. Looking around the room, he saw Damian, Rivers, and Lilith. Damian and Lilith were still in their sleep clothes. 

“Second Lieutenant Callahan? What are you doing here shouldn’t you be in briefing by now?” Lilith asked. 

“I was thinking the same thing about you guys. However, you and Damian seem to have other ideas,” Second Lieutenant Callahan said looking at Lilith. 

He could not help but look at the sight he had before him as he checked Lilith out as she stood in front of Damian in her pale green silky pajamas. The top was thin-strapped and v-ed in the front showing slightly more than a normal top, gently it lay against her ample chest and stopped at her waist line showing off part of her abdomen. The pants sat on Lilith's shapely hips and lay softly against her long legs. 

Lilith sighed heavily as she turned walking to the bathroom. Damian gently grabbed her hand as she turned looking at him; he then leaned forward giving her a kiss. 

When Damian turned back, Second Lieutenant Callahan was still watching Lilith. Soon the bathroom door closed as Damian broke the silence. 

“You can wipe the drool from your chin now.” 

Damian walked past the Second Lieutenant to the bed as he handed him a tissue from the tissue box that was on the table. 

Rivers chuckled slightly as he looked away from the Second Lieutenant. 

“You have twenty minutes to be in the briefing room, I suggest you use your time wisely,” Second Lieutenant Callahan told Damian in an ordering tone as he turned to leave the room. 

Damian turned at the bedside as he looked at the Second Lieutenant walking out as he said, “Last time I checked a Captain ranked over a Second Lieutenant. If you are going to give orders, I suggest you go find someone else to give them too, because I am not listening.” 

Second Lieutenant Callahan stopped walking as he looked over his shoulder at Damian. “We will see about that one.” 

The Second Lieutenant turned and continued on his way. 

Rivers watched as the door closed, he slowly looked back at Damian as he was getting dressed. 

“Damian--” 

“Don’t even go there, Rivers!” Damian retorted cutting him off. “You know me, and Lilly are seeing one another now. If you like it or not you are going to have days where you come to one of our rooms and find us like this.” 

“I understand that, Damian and I was not going to comment on that. I admit I was shocked at first, but you have to remember I am still getting use to the idea of you two being together. I apologize for my outburst when I first got here I will try to keep in mind you two are together now. However, getting snide with the Second Lieutenant is only going to cause problems,” Rivers informed him. 

“Too bad! I am not going to have him come in here thinking he can do what he wants, when he wants. I am the Captain of our team and he will not over ride my authority on it,” Damian said as he put on his shirt. 

Damian walked over to the bathroom door and softly knocked as he asked, “You almost done in there?” 

“Yeah, two more minutes,” Lilith called back to him. 

Damian nodded as he looked back at Rivers he had a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it, Rivers?” 

“I heard the twins are being brought in on this.” Rivers told him. 

“Amy and Alex,” Damian questioned. Rivers nodded, “Where did you hear this?” 

“I heard it from Katie,” Rivers said. 

“That's Roxanne’s friend, right?” Damian asked. 

“Yeah, she works in the office with Alison and heard Seth and Alison talking about bringing them in with one of the teams,” Rivers informed Damian. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened as Lilith walked out dressed and ready for the day. 

“I like that idea. With their abilities, I think they will be a plus to this mission,” Lilith replied. 

“Yeah, but there are not too many people that can handle them. Whose team will they be placed on?” Damian asked. 

“I would have to say Lilly’s. I mean they both look up to her, and she is about the only one they do not creep out with their actions,” Rivers replied. 

Damian shivered. “Just thinking about them gives me the creeps.” 

“Well if the rumor is true everyone will just have to deal with it. They are good kids and mean no harm to us,” Lilith replied as she walked to her desk. 

Damian walked past her to the bathroom as he turned at the door. 

“I know that, but they still creep me out.” 

Lilith turned looking at Damian. “Finish getting ready. We will find out more today I am sure of it. No reason to be getting all freaked out over nothing until we know the facts.” 

Damian nodded as he walked into the bathroom. “I will be out in a few seconds.” 

Lilith nodded as she turned back to her desk picking up her pass and key card.


	15. Chapter 15

 

About twenty minutes later, Lilith, Damian, and Rivers meet everyone in the briefing room. 

Second Lieutenant Callahan looked down at his watch as they walked in and took a seat. 

“Well I am glad to see you could join this morning,” Lieutenant Callahan told them. 

Damian smiled a coy smile. “It is good to be here.” 

Just as the Second Lieutenant was about to respond to Damian the twins walked into the room. Amy and Alex Matthews are 12-year-old twins, their eyes an ice blue and hair of cotton blond. Their ability is thought control over others, and they talk as if they were one person, but two shining faces you see speaking to you. Some of the people of the SPO find their presence creepy with the way they interact with others. However, the twins are not to be underestimated they are bright and cunning, proving to be extremely dangerous. 

As soon as they saw Lilith, they both made a path directly to her. 

“Lilly!” Amy and Alex said in unison. 

Alex then replied starting their concern, “We were told” 

“you were going to be here,” 

“but we thought they were” 

“lying to us.” 

“Since we knew you were not doing so well.” “Were you” 

“not feeling well?” Alex finished. 

Damian shook his head as he looked at Amy and Alex standing in front of Lilith. From the eleven standing in the briefing room, Damian, Second Lieutenant Callahan, and Captain Phillips were the only ones not used to the oddity of the twins. 

Captain Phillips looked at Seth as he asked, “Do they always finish and start one another's thoughts?” 

“Yes the twin’s ability is thought control,” Seth told him. 

“Thought control?” Second Lieutenant Callahan asked. 

Seth looked over at the Second Lieutenant as he replied, “Yes they can read thoughts, change them, or stop them altogether.” 

The captain chuckled. “Well, Hell we can just let them go in and take care of these guys.” 

Seth smiled as he looked back at the twins as they still chatted with Lilith. 

“I wish that were possible. However, the twins have a fall back with their ability.” 

“What might that be?” The Captain asked. 

“Even though there are two of them, they can only control one mind at a time,” Seth told them. 

“So they have to stay focused on one attacker,” Second Lieutenant Callahan replied. 

“Yes, their thought transfer is quick, but if the thought is entailed it takes a little more,” Seth told them. 

“Quite understandable,” The Captain said. 

The group then settled down and took their seats to start where they left off the night before. 

“I am sure you all are wondering what the twins are doing here,” Seth said. 

“We heard they may be brought in to the mission,” Rivers replied. 

“Yes, what you heard is true, Rivers,” Seth said, “We thought it might be best since we are dealing with James.” 

“But James is aware of the twins. I am sure he is ready for them,” Lilith replied. 

“Maybe so, but he is not aware of the strength they possess these days,” Seth told her. 

“Which team will you placing them on?” Rivers asked. 

“First squad, they will be a big help to Chris and the Second Lieutenant since Lilly is out of the squad for the time,” Seth told him. 

“I am telling you, I am fine now. I am sure I can go back out before the initial mission,” Lilith said. 

Seth shook his head slightly. “I would just as soon wish you did not, Lilly. We all need you at your best when the time comes, and you being out of the picture  only helps us retain our goal quicker.” 

Lilith gave an annoyed sigh as she replied, “Fine, I will play it your way.” 

“Thank you, Lilly,” Seth said. 

As the group talked, a rather large disturbance was starting out in the hall. Just then, the door flew open and Zack from Lilith’s team and Lisa from Damian’s burst into the room. 

“It is Seraph Factor! They just took down a building in the four thousand block of Capital Street!” Zack exclaimed looking directly at Lilith. 

“How many?” Lilith insisted to know as she stood quickly to her feet. 

“One of the reports said there where about 15 of them. At least six of them at full release, but there could be more,” Lisa replied. 

Lilith looked over at Seth. “We need to send two of the squads.” 

“That’s ten against fifteen and only four of you are at full release,” Second Lieutenant Callahan exclaimed looking at Lilith. 

“Nothing we cannot handle,” Lilith replied with a brazen smile. 

The rest of the team leaders then stood to their feet. 

“Well,” Damian replied looking at Seth. 

Seth nodded as he said, “Squad one and squad three it is in your hands.” 

Lilith went to move from behind the table as she heard Seth. 

“Lilly you will go, but only as back up. Second Lieutenant Callahan will be with your squad.” 

The Second Lieutenant nodded as Chris exclaimed, “But that is my team!” Lilith looked over at Chris displeased, “Sorry, Lilly _our_ team.” 

“You're still in command Chris the Second Lieutenant is only going for a stand-in since Lilly will not be with you,” Seth told him. 

Chris nodded as they all took out of the briefing room. 

Once at the four thousand block of Capital Street, the two groups broke up looking for their targets. 

Lilith was two streets over looking for stragglers as she covered the allies and abandoned buildings around the area. 

“Lilly, find anything?” Rivers asked bring her headset to life. 

“No, nothing so far,” Lilith replied. 

“I know I do not have to tell you this… but be careful and stay on your toes. Damian and I talk to a group of people, and they said there is one guy that is deadly with his powers.” Rivers told her. 

“What does he look--” 

Just then, Lilith was attacked with a large water globe taking her to her knee as her crystal serpent blocked the attack. Her attacker was standing on the rail of an old fire escape above her. 

She looked up seeing a tall well-built guy about her age. He had long silver hair, and from where she was standing, she swore his eyes were black in color. His long black trench coat flowed in the wind, as did his long silver hair. Under his trench, he had on a black button up shirt half unbuttoned, un-tucked, and black jeans. 

Rivers was on the headset calling Lilith’s name as she replied. “I think I found him. His is ability water?” 

“Don’t fight him, Lilly! We are on our way!” Rivers exclaimed. 

“I’m fine, stay where you are!” Lilith ordered him. 

“But,” Rivers replied. 

“I got him! Find the others,” Lilith retorted. 

The headset went silent after her hearing Rivers sigh. She slowly stood not taking her eyes from the guy. 

“So you are Lilith?” The guy said looking down at her.

“Who wants to know?” Lilith asked. 

Just then, the guy jumped from the rail to the ground below landing like a bird from flight, he landed to one knee and one hand with his head down. He looked to be bowing to Lilith. 

“I am Zadock Edgefield. It is an honor to meet you, Miss Lilith Draper,” He told her, “I have been told many great things about you.” 

He then started to rise as he looked into her eyes. 

“Well, that is a little unfair,” Lilith replied. 

Zadock looked at Lilith with a slight chuckle. “Yes, I guess you could see it that way.” 

Lilith watched the guy as he went to walk toward her. Her crystal serpent circled around her and stopped just above her head watching Zadock. He chuckled as he looked at the serpent. 

“It is as if it knows what I am thinking,” Zadock replied. 

“Make one wrong move toward me and you will see how true that statement is,” Lilith told him. 

“So I guess he is your protector?” Zadock asked her. 

“You could say that,” Lilith replied not taking her eyes from him, “How do you think he was able to block your attack? You took me by total surprise. However, you cannot hide anything from him. He sees all, knows all, and will protect me to the end.” 

“Well now I was not told about this,” Zadock said. 

“My ace in the hole I guess you could say,” Lilith said with a wide smile. 

“So where was he when I attacked you?” Zadock asked. 

“In my pocket,” Lilith replied in a smart-ass tone. 

Zadock laughed as he looked at her uniform, which contained no pockets what so ever that he could see. “Beautiful, strong and a sense of humor; I must say you would be great by my side.” 

Lilith started to laugh. “Me by your side? Let’s say more like you by my side. Of course, that would be after your rehabilitation.” 

“Rehabilitation? What makes you think I would join forces with you?” Zadock asked her. 

“I could ask that same question.” 

“But I’m strong,” Zadock told her as he stepped forward again. 

“Not as strong as me.” 

“I say we test that theory. Loser has to obey the winner and do as they are told.” 

Lilith laughed. “You think I am going to trust your word.” 

Zadock bowed to Lilith. “I am a gentleman and I always hold to my word.” 

Lilith laughed again. “You must think I am a fool. I admit I was born at night, but not last night.” 

Zadock chuckled as he bowed to Lilith again. “Well, my dear Lilith shall I prove to you, I am a gentleman?” Zadock asked. 

“Does that mean you think you are going to lose to me?” Lilith questioned. 

Zadock stood looking into her eyes. “There is a good chance I can. After all, it is two against one.” 

Lilith looked back over her shoulder at her crystal serpent. 

“I do not need him to defeat the likes of you,” Lilith said as she raised her hand and the crystal serpent disappeared. 

“Well then if that is the way you want it. Let’s dance,” Zadock said as he leaped back throwing scores of water ball at her. 

He attacked her with everything he had and from every angle. Water balls, water spikes, waves of sheer force, rain and even a little ice was sent her way trying to catch her off guard and out of sorts. 

Zadock looked at her from the rooftop, Lilith was laughing as the water settled around her. She had produced a wall of water that blocked his attacks moving and shifting at her every command. She stood there high and dry with her hands on her hips. 

“My turn…” Lilith replied sending a wave toward him. 

Zadock jumped from the attack and just in time as Lilith sent a wave of her ice needles through the wave. However, Zadock was caught in the pant leg as he dodged the attack, freezing the area of his pants where the needle priced. 

Zadock landed with a chuckle as he looked down at his pants. 

“I am glad these are not my favorite jeans,” Zadock said as he went to clean the ice from his pants. 

“I would not do that if I were you,” Lilith told him. 

Zadock stopped and looked over at her with the appearance of ‘why’ in his eyes. 

“If your jeans touch part of your skin it will burn you,” Lilith told him. 

Zadock looked back at his jeans where it was frozen, it was not depleting in the heat of the day as ice normally would. He pulled a knife and cut the leg from his jeans. 

“Quite an attack you have there,” Zadock told her as he looked up. 

Lilith was smiling as she sent another wave of needles his way. Zadock jumped to his left. However, he was caught by two more of her needles one through his trench and shirtsleeve and one through the lower part of his shirt at his side. Zadock could feel the cold of the needles against his skin burning him as he ripped his trench and shirt from his body. Lilith watched as he threw them to the wind and they floated to the ground below. 

“Well now at this rate I will be in my birthday suit fighting you,” Zadock replied. 

“Good it might teach you about humility,” Lilith told him. 

Zadock chuckled as he watched Lilith release another attack. This time it was not of water as he felt the building beneath him start to quake. 

He went to move to his right as a large spike of earth shot up under his foot knocking him to the rooftop. He rolled and jumped to his feet as three more spikes rose from the roof. 

Zadock had nowhere to move as he jumped from the roof to the street below with Lilith. 

“Well now that we are at the same level,” Lilith said. 

Zadock looked up at her as she sent another attack his way, hitting him square in the chest with a thin blast of water. Zadock hit the wall of the building behind him. 

As the water settled around him, Zadock clutched his chest coughing. Lilith watched as he spat blood to the ground. 

“I won’t stop until you are dead,” Lilith told him. 

Zadock looked up at her as she held a water ball in her hand. 

“Would you like to see my next attack? I am sure if you live through it, you will be very impressed. If not, then you can at least tell St. Peters about it.” 

Zadock lifted his hand to stop her as he watched the water ball rise from the palm of her hand. 

“Lilith, stop! Please!” Zadock told her. 

Lilith watched Zadock as he tried to withdraw from the wall. Her last attack had taken a toll on him, and she could see this. 

“I am not part of Seraph Factor!” Zadock told her as he spat blood to the ground again. 

“Right, and you think I am going to believe you?!” Lilith retorted as the water ball started rising again and becoming larger. 

“I swear to you, I am not with them!” Zadock exclaimed. 

“I do not believe you!” Lilith retorted releasing her next attack. 

Zadock blocked her water ball by mustering the last bit of his strength. Lilith was shocked he blocked her water prison as she released one more his way. 

“Lilith, please! I’m not with them!” Zadock yelled throwing his hand up again blocking her attack once more. 

“Then who the hell are you?!” Lilith insisted to know, holding back from sending her needles toward him. 

Zadock coughed again as he fell to his knees. 

“I am your brother,” Zadock told her. 

Lilith, taken aback at what he said as she retorted, “I have no family outside of the SPO. They died years ago. Your lies are not going to save you.” 

“I SWEAR TO YOU! I AM YOUR BROTHER! WE'RE NOT FULL BROTHER AND SISTER, BUT I AM STILL YOUR BLOOD. WE HAVE THE SAME MOTHER!” Zadock yelled. 

“LIES!” Lilith yelled. “NO! IT IS TRUE!” Zadock yelled as he lowered his head, “I killed mother and father with my powers when I was seven. Being an SPC the family that lived next to us took me in. It was an accident, and I did not mean to kill them, but they knew since I was an SPC I would be locked up in the SPO like you were. They let everyone think I was dead and raised me as their own.” 

“MORE LIES!” Lilith yelled. 

“NO! No. I do not lie,” Zadock said looking up at her, “You were two when mother and your father took you to the SPO. Your powers were so strong they pored from you like running water from a faucet. Mother and father were scared you would hurt us or someone else. I was five. I remember everything.” A tear rolled down Zadock’s cheek. “I was scared I was next to be sent away, so I let my powers set dormant. I should have never done that it's what killed mom and dad.” Zadock lifted from the ground as he reached into his pocket. Pulling his hand from his pocket, he extended his arm. 

Slowly Zadock opened his hand as a small silver chain with a water crystal dropped and hung from his fingers. 

“Do you remember this?” Zadock asked her as he stepped toward her. 

Lilith’s eyes widened as she quickly raised her hand to her neck. 

“Where did you get that?!” Lilith exclaimed. 

“I gave one like this to you when we found out you and I both could wield water. I made two with my powers and gave one to you,” Zadock reminded her, “We said as long as we had these we would never be apart.” 

A tear rolled down Lilith’s cheek as she pulled hers from under her shirt. 

“When mom and dad left you at the SPO you told me never forget you and to come look for you when I can.” Zadock stepped toward her, “I moved from the area when I was ten with Linda and Hank Edgefield. They passed just last week, so I came back here to find you. I prayed I would find you still alive.” 

Lilith’s cheeks were wet with tears as she asked, “When we were together as kids you had a name f--” 

“You were my water sprite,” Zadock told her. 

Lilith ran quickly to Zadock wrapping her arms around him holding him close to her. 

“I am so glad I found you, Sprite,” Zadock told her holding her tightly in his arms.


End file.
